Amor por dos
by faberritanalover
Summary: Rachel y Tammy son gemelas. Nada muy interesante pasa en sus vidas hasta que unas chicas nuevas entran al instituto. También son gemelas! sus nombres? Quinn y Charlie. ( Fanfic más que nada basado en Quinn y Rachel, hay Brittana también)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

Bueno, pues es la primera vez que publico una historia en esta página, lo eh hecho con anterioridad en otras, pero vamos a ver que tal la reciben. Lean!

Apagaba su despertador cuando este sonaba exactamente a las 7:00 am. Aún un poco dormida caminó hacia el tocador. Veía su imagen en el espejo y sólo podía pensar en que tenía que darse una ducha definitivamente para quitar esa cara de zombie que poseía en esos momentos.

Después de darse un baño rápido, pasó por la habitación de su hermana… Algo que tienen que saber sobre ella y su hermana es que son idénticas, no, no parecidas sino IDÉNTICAS literalmente. Son gemelas.

Rachel entró con cautela a la habitación de Tammy, su hermana, y al no verla ahí supuso que ésta ya estaría desayunando con sus padres.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa se encontraban su madre Shelby, su padre Hiram y su hermana Tammy.

R:Hey! Por qué no me esperaron para desayunar?

Sh: No te vamos a esperar toda la vida, Rach.

R: Por favor! Ni que me hubiera tardado una eternidad – reprochó – bueno dejémoslo así, ¿Qué tal despertaron?

H: Perfectamente, y lo hicimos ya hace varios minutos – le dijo en tono bromista- Pero tranquila, te hemos guardado algo de comida

T: Y deberías agradecerlo, papá casi no deja nada – rió un poco al ver la cara de Rachel que entrecerraba los ojos para ver con reproche a Hiram que sólo reía divertido-

R: Te perdonaré sólo por el hecho que no acabaste con todo – dijo para después sentarse a un lado de su hermana-

Sh: Bien, pero apúrate porque llegarán tarde al colegio

T: Tranquila, igual el primer día de clases no es exactamente el día más puntual del año. Llegan personas nuevas y normalmente se pierden así que dan un poco más de tiempo para llegar a las aulas

El parecido de Rachel y Tammy físicamente era impresionante, pero al ver la manera en la que cada una vestía y en como hablaban, se daban cuenta rápidamente que no tenían mucho en común en esas cosas. Rachel vestía con súeters cursis y faldas de cuadros, era la capitana del club glee y miembro de la mayoría de las sociedades en el instituto. Hablaba sin parar y era un poco (muy) frustrante. Demasiado terca para el gusto de los demás. En cambio Tammy era todo lo contrario. Era una persona reservada, callada, pero eso si, tenía un montón de amigos cuando Rachel sólo tenía a Kurt y Mercedes. Tammy aunque era una persona a la que no le agradaba mucho llamar la atención, normalmente no lo conseguía, ya que ser animadora era ser de vista publica por fuerza. Eso no la hacía muy discreta como ella quería.

R: Eh terminado, nos vamos? – le preguntaba a su hermana-

T: Si, claro. Vamos en mi auto, yo te traigo de vuelta a casa. No hace falta gastar tanto combustible que puede ser útil luego

R: Si, me parece bien

Sh: Conduce con cuidado cariño – le decía a Tammy- Recuerden no llegar muy tarde

H: Nos vemos chicas

R-T: Adiós – Se despedían dandóle un beso en la mejilla a Shelby y a Hiram-

El transcurso en el auto era de lo más normal. No hacían nada más que escuchar la típica música que le gustaba a Rachel. Broadway sonaba a todo volumen por las bocinas del auto

T: Jajajajaja, no sé, no puedo evitar reír si te veo haciendo esas caras mientras los imitas Rach jajajajajaja

Tammy reía a carcajadas por los gestos que hacía Rachel mientras cantaba

R: jajajja lo sé, pero no puedes negar que soy genial cantando – decía mientras seguía la risa de su hermana-

T: Eso que ni que! Eh?! Eres la mejor cantante que eh oído en mi vida, llegarás Rachel, creéme, yo lo sé

Rachel tenía una conexión muy fuerte con su hermana, era no sólo su familia, era su mejor amiga. Siempre se habían llevado bien y no era para más que Tammy siempre defendiera a Rachel de las burlas que le hacían las demás porristas por ser parte del coro.

R: Gracias Tam, tu apoyo y tu fé significan mucho para mi, en serio, gracias – le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más sincera-

Llegaron al instituto y se separaron, no tenían más que la primer clase juntas, pero sus casilleros estaban lejos el uno del otro.

Rachel sacaba libros cuando notó que alguien le tapaba los ojos

…- Adivina quién soy

R: mmmm déjame adivinar… eres gay?

…- Ay por favor! Lo dice la persona más heterosexual del planeta – decía mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos de su amiga-

R: jajajaja vamos Kurt! Sabes que te estoy cargando

K: lo sé, porque yo no me refiero a ti como "señorita voy experimentando con mujeres para saber que tal se siente"

R: Eso ah quedado atrás, sabes que me eh declarado 100% gay

K: lo sé y me alegro, no era nada cómodo ver como veías el trasero de las chicas en las prácticas de porristas… ESTANDO TU HERMANA AHÍ!

R: jajajajaj por favor! Es como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo

K: Aún así es incomodo y lo sabes

R: bueno si tú dices – le seguía la corriente-

K: vamos a clase? Creo que tu hermana ya está ahí

R: Yep, te sigo

Caminaron hasta llegar al salón de clases. Rachel divisó a Tammy y sólo se sonrieron. No convivían mucho en la escuela.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a tomar asiento a lado de Kurt pero oh sorpresa! Este ya estaba ocupado por su novio, Blaine.

B: Lo siento Rach, hoy me toca compartir asiento con este chico tan apuesto – decía disculpándose con la morena-

K: Los siento hermosa, pero no eh visto a este galán desde el fin de semana

R: no se preocupen chicos, puedo sentarme en otro lado. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a uno de los asientos que estaban vacíos al fondo-

La clase estaba por dar inicio, y el profesor se paró justo en frente, al parecer daría algún tipo de anuncio.

MrR: Bueno chicos, algunos ya me conocen, otros no. Soy el señor Ross y seré su profesor de Historia. – Se presentaba- Por favor, quiero que den la bienvenida a unas nuevas compañeras, ellas vienen de Los Angeles y son hermanas. Chicas, por favor

En el momento en el que dejó de hablar el Señor Ross, entraron por la puerta nada más y nada menos que un par de chicas totalmente iguales; cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, rostro perfecto y un cuerpo de infarto.

La mandibula de la mayoría de los chicos y chicas estaba entre abierta. Era la perfección en persona… POR DOS!

Rachel obviamente no se quedaba atrás, eran las chicas más hermosas que había visto en su vida, pero de las dos, le llamó más la atención una de ellas. Esa chica que usaba un vestido sencillo a flores con un par de sandalias y su cabello suelto.

Tammy miraba a la chica contraria que veía Rachel, (aunque no sabía por qué le daba tanto revuelo en su interior. Ella no era gay. Ella tenía novio, no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica como eso… sólo una chica)

MrR: Según esto, sus nombres son Quinn y Charlie Fabray, cierto?

Q: Así es, es un placer. – dijo con una voz de lo más angelical (o eso pensó Rachel) –

Charlie era lo contrario a Quinn. Vestía totalmente de negro, tenía una camiseta con el logo de la banda NIRVANA, un pantalón de tubo negro y unas converse.

MrR: Pueden sentarse en donde encuentren lugar vació – les dijo a las gemelas rubias-

Charlie se sentó a lado de un chico que no podía dejar de mirarla. Esos ojos eran hipnotizantes… Rachel experimentaba lo mismo, ya que la otra rubia se sentó justo a su lado.

Q: Hola – saludó a Rachel mientras se sentaba-

R: Ho..ho…la.. HOLA. – No sabía por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa, pero el sólo hecho de estar sentada a lado de tan increible mujer le estaba dificultando hasta su forma de respirar-

No lo sabía, pero en algún momento se daría cuenta que ahí estaba el principio de su final. Su destino, uno que le traería los mejores momentos de su vida…

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo..Así es! Tammy y Charlie! Qué tal los nuevos personajes eh? xD dejen sus reviews para saber si quieren que continue.

Acepto de todo, desde quejas, sugerencias e insultos (no se crean, insultos no :'( )

Pero en serio comenten! Quiero saber si seguiré escribiendo para alguien, porque no quiero ser tan ignorada u.u jajaja díganme que piensan de la historia o qué quieren que le agregue (obviamente va a haber Brittana)

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

Rachel no podía dejar de ponerse nerviosa cada vez que esta chica "Quinn" le hablaba. Y es que no podía evitar querer salir corriendo, cada vez que la rubia tocaba su mano para preguntarle algo acerca de la clase, ella sólo sentía un raro sentimiento en su estomago, como si miles de mariposas flotaran dentro y quisiera vomitar arcoiris.

Q: Oye… te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida –dijo en tono preocupado-

R:Eh? Si..si..SI! estoy bien – su habla era un poco dificultosa – Es sólo que… - Tragó saliva notablemente nerviosa- Es.. que.. tengo glee club a la siguiente hora y no eh decidido que canción voy a cantar! Si! Es.. es sólo eso jaja –

La morena reía nerviosamente mientras que la rubia la veía un poco confundida.

Q: Estás en el glee club? Que coincidencia! Yo estaba en él cuando iba a la escuela en Los Angeles

Kurt que estaba muy al pendiente del comportamiento de su amiga quiso ayudarla.

K: Y por qué no te unes? Nos hacen falta miembros, y no sería nada mal tener a una chica tan guapa como tú en nuestro club

Rachel casi lo asesina con la mirada, pero Kurt parecía no darse cuenta. Y es que si apenas podía hablar con ella cerca ¿Cómo haría para cantar si iba a estar mirandola?

Q: Me halaga que pienses que soy guapa.. pero sólo para aclarar… no jugamos para el mismo equipo

Al escuchar eso, Rachel sintió … esperanza? Acaso eso era lo que sentía?

K: Oh no cariño! Creeme que no jugamos para el mismo equipo entonces. Yo amo algo que tú no tienes y que este muchacho de acá – decía señalando a Blaine que sonreía orgulloso de su chico- tiene en sobra

Blaine no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de la pena. Pero bueno… quién era el para decir que no?

Q: bueno… no quiero confirmar eso – decía mientras reía animadamente-

K: Entonces qué dices? Te unes?

Quinn estaba a punto de contestar cuando la voz de Rachel la interrumpió

R: Kurt! Podemos hablar afuera un momento por favor?

K: Estamos en clase Rach… -decía confundido-

R: Pero el profesor salió, no se dará cuenta –sonaba todo un poco raro debido al apriete de dientes que estaba haciendo en ese momento-

K: -Al darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien- Emm.. si… claro. Discúlpennos

Q:Si.. no hay problema – Aún no entendía muy bien qué ocurría-

Rachel y Kurt se encontraban en el pasillo justo afuera del salón

R: Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo?! – estaba levemente alterada-

K: Sabía que lo notarías! Bueno, pues comencé haciendo Pilates y un poco de cardio, creí que no funcionaría pero.. – Rachel lo interrumpió en su momento de inspiración-

R: Qué? De qué rayos hablas? – estaba totalmente confundida-

K: Tú de qué rayos hablas?

R: Del por qué estás invitando a Quinn a unirse al glee club… De qué pensabas que hablaba?

K: Del porque había bajado 8 kilos en vacaciones. Pero al parecer no lo habías notado. Eres una mala amiga Rachel Berry – Kurt parecía indignado-

R: Kurt.. es en serio? – lo miraba con reproche-

K: Si! En serio! 8 kilos! No miento!

R: Sabes qué? Olvídalo. – se resignó- Por qué has invitado a Quinn a unirse al glee club? – volvía a lo suyo-

K: Porque se nota a leguas que te gusta. Sería estupendo tenerla cerca no? Además… es gay! Es perfecta para ti – estaba emocionado el chico-

R: Kurt no es eso sino que… - Iba a continuar hablando para explicarle sus verdaderas razones a Kurt el por qué Quinn no debía estar en el club, pero el sonido de la puerta y la imagen de su hermana saliendo un poco agitada la distrajo-

R: Tammy? Qué te pasa?

Tammy estaba recargada en la pared con los ojos muy abiertos

K: Es como si hubiera visto el miembro de Blaine.. lo viste? Es enorme cierto? Esa misma cara era la que yo tenía cuando..

R: Kurt! – por favor, no era el momento Kurt.. de hecho, nunca era el momento para hablar de eso-

T: Qué? No! Rachel, necesito hacerte una pregunta

R: Si, claro… qué pasa? – estaba realmente confundida-

T: Cómo te diste cuenta qué te gustaban las mujeres? – decía con un breve tono sonrojado en las mejillas-

K: Gustaban? Gustan, es la palabra que buscas. Esta muchacha que ves aquí no para nunca con el porno lésbico, es como si tuviera un tipo de imán o..

R: KURT! – ahora era ella la de las mejillas sonrojadas- Por qué preguntas Tammy? Acaso te gusta una mujer?

T: No estoy segura.. pero espero que no. Te imaginas el escandalo que podría ocasionarse si llegara a ser y saliera del clóset? Le rompería el corazón a Sam.

R: Pero por qué lo dices? Quién te gusta? – estaba intrigada-

T: Creo que esta chica nueva.. bueno.. despierta algo en mi – decía algo apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza y se ponía roja como tomate-

R: Qué?! No! Quinn es mía Tammy, yo la vi primero!

No se había fijado en lo que acababa de decir, y frente a quién lo había dicho

K: Aja! Lo sabía! – saltó de emoción- iré a decirle que vaya a audicionar después de clases! Así la tendrás cerca TODO EL TIEMPO

R: No! Kurt! No!

Rachel estaba dispuesta a detener a Kurt pero la mano de Tammy la detuvo

T: No hablo de Quinn, hablo de Charlie.

R: ho! Su gemela…. –decía aliviada- Me metiste tremendo susto porque… - Kurt la interrumpió.. de nuevo-

K: Bueno, si quiera te metió un susto, porque si hubiera sido el ..

R: Kurt! No nos interesa saber nada acerca del pene de Blaine!

K: Bueno, bueno. Me voy – Se detuvo antes de volver al salón- Por cierto, dice que está más que lista para audicionar – se metió rápido al ver que Rachel iba detrás de el-

T: En serio Rach, qué hago? – estaba realmente preocupada-

Y es que bueno, Tammy creía que la única persona gay que conocería sería su hermana… después conoció a Kurt… después a Blaine… luego se declaró Santana… por ende también Britt… luego estaba su primo Sebastian.. y bueno, muchas personas gays, pero jamás creyó que ella podría serlo.

R: Estás asustada?

T: No asustada sino que… no quiero que sólo sea una confusión, digo, sólo eh mirado a esta chica y ni siquiera hemos hablado.

R: entonces cómo estás tan segura?

T: Volteé a verla, me sonrió, le sonreí y creí que moriría…

R: Crees que sea amor a primera vista? – estaba emocionada por su hermana-

T: Ni siquiera sé si en verdad me gusta Rach, cómo podría saber si es amor a primera vista?

R: Entonces no hagas nada precipitado, date el tiempo para saber qué es lo que realmente quieres. A lo mejor es sólo como ese tipo de confusiones juveniles y eso

T: Si.. tienes razón, será mejor que regrese a clases. Gracias Rach

Entraron al salón y cada una se sentó en sus respectivos lugares.

Q: Y bien? Me quieres dentro de tu club o no? – le decía en reproche de broma-

R: Tú puedes entrar si quieres, yo no soy nadie para decir si si o no – miraba al frente, quería evitar a toda costa mirar a los ojos de la rubia-

Q: Kurt me ah dicho que eres la capitana. Debes aprobarme tú primero, no?

_Y vaya que quiero aprobarte…_

R: Emm.. si… ehh – No podía creer que ella estuviera pensando esas cosas, ella era tan casta y pura … Si! Como no! – Si.. claro, tú.. tú.. puedes audicionar hoy y … si no hay ningún problema… pues adelante.

Q: Perfecto – sonó la campana que daba fin a la clase- Entonces nos vemos en el glee club

R: Si… te veo allá…

Tammy estaba saliendo de clase cuando alguien la acorraló entre los casilleros

…- Hola amor – besó a la chica en los labios- Qué tal las vacaciones?

T: Hola Sam.. Estuvieron bien, normales, ya sabes- restaba importancia-

Justo en el momento que volteó la vista hacia la puerta, vio como unos ojos verdes la miraban directamente

S: Y bien? Qué dices?

Tammy no escuchaba nada de lo que Sam le decía, sólo podía concentrarse en la chica que ya no la veía sino que caminaba a lado de su gemela hacia quién sabe dónde.

S: Tam! Tam! – le gritaba y pasaba la mano frente a la mirada de su novia- Estás bien?

T: qué? Si, si, estoy bien.. es sólo que… tenía mucho que no te veía.. te extrañé

Sam y Tammy comenzaron a besarse y no eran capaz de ver que alguien los observaba

Q: Wow! No se te vayan a salir los ojos Charles jajajaja

CH: No digas tonterías, es sólo que.. es demasiado exhibicionismo – le restaba importancia mientras sacaba unas cosas de su casillero- Y tú? Cómo va tu primer día de clases?

Q: Pues… conocí a una chica..- bajaba la mirada algo apenada-

Ch: No pierdes el tiempo eh? – comenzó a reír al ver la cara sonrojada de su hermana-

Q: Pues tú tampoco, ya vi como miras a la gemela de mi chica

CH: así que nos gustan unas gemelas eh? Jajaja QUE BIZARRO!

Q: Lo sé, no vaya a ser que un día me equivoque y bese a tu chica

CH: mi chica? Por favor, ni siquiera sé como se llama.

Q: Pues su hermana se llama Rachel y.. Dios! Unos minutos con ella y mi corazón parecía bazooka

CH: awww que tierna jajaja –fastidiaba a Quinn-

Q: Hey! No te burles – decía mientras le pegaba levemente en el hombro- Deberías averiguar algo sobre su hermana

CH: No.. no creo. Tiene novio y no sé si le gusten las mujeres. Tú estás segura que a Rachel si?

Q: Podría casi jurarlo. Hubieras visto la cara con la que me mira… no tardaré mucho en hacerla mía. Apenas la conozco y ya me gusta. Sé que nos corresponderemos.

CH: Me alegro por ti, en serio.

Rachel estaba en la sala del coro algo impaciente. No sabía si quería que Quinn se apareciera o no. Demasiados nervios para el primer día

Su corazón parecía detenerse nuevamente cuando la vio.. si. Definitivamente Rachel no iba a salir fácil de esta.

Bueno, ahí el segundo capítulo. Como ya les dije, acepto sugerencias, ayúdenme a no quedarme sin ideas y cortarlo. Porfa!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, creo que lo están tomando bien, así que lo continuaré hasta donde ustedes pidan. Brittana viene en el siguiente capítulo! Muchas gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

><p>La respiración de Rachel comenzó a hacerse agitada, ver a esa rubia ahí si que le estaba afectando de la manera más rara que pudiera haber. Ella no era mucho de pensar en cosas del amor y eso, al contrario, para ella eran sólo pavadas. Pero al ver a esta chica… al ver a esta chica era como que todo lo que ah ignorado con respecto al amor se le apareciera en una sola imagen.<p>

Q: Otra vez estás pálida Rach – le dijo cuando se acercaba a ella dedicándole una sonrisa-

R: Yo.. eh.. creí que no vendrías – dijo con dificultad, notablemente nerviosa-

Q: Por qué no? Te dije que estaba en el glee club en mi antigua escuela, y no es por presumir, pero soy bastante buena – le guiñó un ojo-

Kurt entraba (como siempre) a dar su opinión con respecto al comentario de Quinn que ya estaba sentada junto a Rachel

K: Pues tal vez seas buena, pero créeme, en ésta aula hay mucho talento –decía con superioridad-

Q: Tal vez Kurt, pero en el glee club en el que estaba era uno de los mejores del país ganamos 4 campeonatos nacionales seguidos – presumía-

Los demás chicos que estaban en el club se comenzaron a acercar al oír los comentarios de la rubia.

M: Hola, soy Mercedes – se presentaba- Y.. me parece o estás diciendo que no somos buenos? – preguntó a la rubia-

Q: No estoy diciendo que no sean buenos, tal vez en Ohio se les aprecie mucho, pero eh estado en las competencias más importantes y nunca los vi compitiendo por ahí

Los chicos al oír esto fue como un terrible insulto… los estaba degradando acaso?

R: Pues bueno Quinn, quizá no seamos tu antiguo coro, pero en serio, somos demasiado talentosos… tal vez desconocidos pero bastantes talentosos al fin y al cabo - dijo un poco molesta por la actitud de la rubia-

Q: Tranquila Rachel, sólo estoy dando mi opinión, quizá y conmigo en su equipo puedan llegar más allá de las seccionales – se rió-

Los chicos no pudieron soportar más la actitud de la rubia y fueron directos a sentarse cuando Mr. Schue entró al aula

Mr.S: Bien chicos… –miró a una chica desconocida a lado de Rachel - .. Hey! al parecer tenemos un nuevo miembro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó a la rubia-

Q: Soy Quinn – dijo con una sonrisa-

MrS: Excelente, Quinn, te parece si nos muestras lo que tienes?

M: Si QUINN, muestranos lo que tienes – dijo en tono desafiante-

Q: Con gusto – Se levantó de su asiento sintiendo fuerte la mirada de una morena-

Quinn se puso al frente y sin pensarlo, comenzó a acapella para que la banda pudiera seguirla

**I've been roaming around  
>Always looking down at all I see<br>Painted faces, build the places I cant reach**

**You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<strong>

**Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak  
>Countless lovers under cover of the street<strong>

**You know that I could use somebody  
>You know that I could use somebody<br>Someone like you**

**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep  
>Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat<br>I hope it's gonna make you notice  
>I hope it's gonna make you notice<strong>

**Someone like me  
>Someone like me<br>Someone like me, somebody**

**Someone like you, somebody  
>Someone like you, somebody<br>Someone like you, somebody**

**I've been roaming around,  
>Always looking down at all I see<strong>

Terminó de cantar y con una enorme sonrisa veía el efecto causado.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, y es que esa chica cantaba ES-TU-PEN-DO! Habían escuchado muy pocas personas que pudieran compararse con el talento de Rachel, pero al parecer estaban frente a uno de esos casos raros.

Pero al parecer no sólo ellos notaron que sería un gran aporte al equipo…

Q: Sabía que esa sería su expresión al escucharme. Bien, ¿cuándo empiezo a ensayar mi solo para las seccionales? –dijo con un tono de superioridad-

MrSc: Emmm… disculpa? – Dijo algo confundido-

Q: Si, que cuando inicio – dijo como si fuera algo obvio-

M: Mr Schue aún no ah dicho que puedes entrar – dijo molesta de la actitud de la rubia-

Q. Acaso no me escucharon? Soy genial, es obvio que estoy dentro

MrSc: Si Quinn, cantas genial, pero tu actitud arrogante es algo que no voy a tolerar

Q: No es una actitud arrogante, es una actitud modesta – replicó-

K: Y vaya modestia - le susurró a Rachel –

MrSc: Pues al parecer la mayoría no está de acuerdo con tu forma de ser en estos momentos.

Q: Bueno, pero los que deciden son usted y Rachel no? –preguntó algo molesta-

MrSc: Si, y conmigo tienes un "no" hasta que cambies –sentenció-

M:Y tú qué dices Rachel?

Quinn miraba con una sonrisa a Rachel, era obvio que esa chica estaba muerta por ella, así que saldría un "si" de su boca, estaba segura

R: Estoy de acuerdo con Mr Schue –soltó-

Q. Disculpa? – dijo sin poderselo creer-

R: Tu actitud es algo que no me esperaba Quinn, y estoy conforme con lo que se ah elegido. Hasta que no cambies tu actitud arrogante, no podrás entrar al glee club

Q. Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden –salió del aula-

K: Wow. Cuando la conocimos en el salón no creí que fuera de esa manera, parecía ser buena chica – le decía a Rachel-

R: Lo mismo creí, pero al parecer fue sólo la emoción de la primera clase – estaba decepcionada-

Quinn salió furiosa del salón hacia donde sus pasos la llevaran,

Iba tan concentrada en sus pies moviéndose de prisa que no se dio cuenta que había topado con alguien.

Q: Perdón! No me fijé por donde iba yo.. – se quedó callada cuando vio de quién se trataba-

…- Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba – le dedicó una sonrisa-

Q: Si que eres idéntica a Rachel eh? – dijo en tono divertido-

T. Pues déjame decirte que eres muy parecida a una compañera que tengo en la clase de español

Las dos comenzaron a reírse por lo que habían dicho

T: A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Claro, si se puede saber – dijo intrigada-

Q: La verdad ni yo sé, sólo quería estar lejos del glee club – encogió los hombros-

T: Del glee club? Por qué querrías estar lejos de ahí? – no entendía-

Q: Tuve unos pequeños problemas de "actitud" – dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-

T: Mmmm que mal, Quieres caminar un rato? –le propuso a la rubia-

Q: Emmm si, claro – esbozó una sonrisa-

Caminaron hacia el campo de football donde se encontraban las porristas practicando

T: No has considerado unirte a las animadoras? – le preguntó-

Q: La verdad es que no. No creo que vaya mucho conmigo – torció la boca-

T: Bueno, pero si en algún momento cambias de opinión, no olvides buscarme. De acuerdo?

Q: Si… oye, puedo pedirte algo? – dijo algo nerviosa-

T: Te acabo de decir que lo pensaras y ya vas a aceptar? – se rió-

Q: jajaja no, no es eso

T: Entonces? –preguntó interesada en lo que estaba por pedirle la rubia-

Q: Crees que podrías darme el número de teléfono de Rachel? – Enseguida se puso roja como tomate-

T: jajajajaajjajaja debes ver tu cara! – reía a carcajadas haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara más- Claro que si, no te preocupes, no es algo por lo que avergonzarse – la tranquilizó.

Q: Pero es tu hermana… no te sientes incomoda?

T: Claro que no, se nota que le gustas – le sonrió-

Q: Pues no parecía – dijo en voz baja-

T: Perdón?

Q: No, nada. Entonces… me lo pasas?

T: Si, claro

Charlie caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela cuando vio un cartel pegado en una de las pizarras de anuncios.

"**_Concurso de fotografía"_**

Se leía claramente. Una de las pasiones de Charlie era eso, la fotografía. Era muy buena y dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a hacer tomas de algunos lugares que le gustaba visitar. No lo pensó y siguió leyendo.

**_"Haz tu propia sesión de fotografía. El ganador se lleva una cámara profesional con un valor de más de $200,000. Patrocinado por "Las Cheerios de Sue" "_**

Era un hecho que participaría. Una oportunidad así no se dejaría pasar.

**_"Fotografía a una Cheerio y puedes ser el fotografo oficial"_**

Bien, ahora sólo faltaba conseguir a una animadora para usar como modelo.

Charlie seguía viendo el cartel cuando sintió que la empujaban por detrás.

Ch: Hey! Qué haces?! – dijo alterada-

Q: TENGO EL TELÉFONO DE RACHEL! – su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja-

Ch: Oh! Pues me alegro mucho Quinn

Q: Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó por la cara que tenía en ese momento-

Ch: Quiero entrar a este concurso – le pasó el anuncio a Quinn- Pero creo que no puedo

Q: Por qué no? Eres genial con la cámara – no entendía el por qué Charlie no creía poder entrar-

Ch: Si, pero necesito una animadora para usar como modelo. Y no conozco a ninguna – frunció el ceño-

Q: Pero yo si – la interrumpió- y Creo que te pondrás feliz cuando te diga quién es

Charlie la miraba expectante

T: Así que me pidió su número – contaba Tammy mientras estaba en el gimnasio ejercitandose junto a sus dos mejores amigas-

…- Pues que bueno que lo hiciste. A ver si tu tonta hermana ya sienta cabeza con alguien. Es una zorra.

T: HEY! Es mi hermana de la que hablas. Cuida tus palabras – le reprendió –

…- Sabes que es verdad, lo malo es que parece que cada mujer que quiere experimentar la busca a ella. Osea! Teniendo a esta escultural mujer – se señalaba así misma- Aún así la buscan – No lo entendía-

…- Pero te recuerdo que tú ya estás ocupada – decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás-

…- Es verdad, es verdad. Pero sigo sin entender – se encogió de hombros-

T: Yo en verdad no sé como soportas a Santana, Britt – Era la pregunta del millón-

S: Eso es porque soy genial, cierto Britt? – le preguntaba a su novia-

B: En realidad si… pero genial en la cama Santy, Eres un poco irritante- dijo inocentemente-

S: Qué?! Yo no soy irritante! Soy un amor – dijo indignada-

Santana y Brittany, dos animadoras muy populares, mejores amigas de Tammy. Tenían saliendo ya más de dos años. Cualquiera pensaría que por la forma en la que Santana se expresa de Rachel no se llevan bien, pero no es así. Al ser mejor amiga de su gemela desde los 5 años, habían convivido bastante como para llevarse de maravilla. La latina la veía como una hermana más, por eso es que la fastidiaba. Brittany es una rubia de ojos azules, muy hermosa. Es muy despistada, inocente en extremo. Ella y Santana son polos opuestos, es por eso que se llevan tan bien. Cada una le pone el toque de rudeza y ternura a la relación.

B: Si Santy, como digas – se reía por lo bajo por la cara que hacía la latina-

S: Me has ofendido Britt, terminamos – se volteó lista para hacer una salida dramática-

B: Sabes que bromeo amor – la volvió a tomar por la cintura mientras le daba un beso a la morena que mantenía un puchero en su cara-

S: Te odio Britt – hizo como si estuviera a punto de llorar-

B: Yo te amo – le dio un beso en los labios, comenzó lento ya que la latina se negaba, después le fue imposible seguir resistiendose y siguió con lo que comenzó la rubia-

S: Yo te amo más – sonrió-

T: Demasiado amor! – se tapó los ojos-

S: Eso lo dices ahora porque no está boca de trucha para hacerte el favorcito

T: favorcito? En serio? – la miraba con cara de "Are you fuckin kidding me?" si, esa como la de los memes-

S: Yep, cuánto tienes sin entregarle el tesorito? Ya te hace falta, andas muy amargadita

T: Harás que te desinfle los pechos con una aguja

B: Es eso posible San? Por que yo amo tus pechos – tenía cara de espanto-

S: Es una broma Britt-Britt, mis pechos son de acero – ponía pose recta-

Seguían hablando cuando vieron a Quinn entrar por la puerta del gimnasio

T: Hola Quinn, ven, ya mismo te presento a mis dos mejores amigas – decía señalando a Santana y a Brittany-

S: Hey, qué hay? Soy Santana sexy bitch Caliente López

B: No sabía que te llamabas así – su cara era de mera confusión-

S: Una se cambia el nombre según su aspecto Britt

B: Hola – le extendió la mano a la otra rubia que la aceptó con una sonrisa – Soy Brittany trasero enorme, pechos medianos, piernas largas, cabellera rubia…- la latina la interrumpió-

S: Britt, con eso basta

B: Bueno, eso y luego le agregas un Pierce – sonrió-

Q: jajaja perfecto. Bueno, yo soy Quinn

B: Puedo inventarte el nombre si quieres – dijo emocionada-

Q: No… no.. así está bien – dijo sonriente- Emm Tammy, venía a buscarte

T: Si claro, dime. En qué puedo ayudarte? – le dijo amablemente-

Q: Quiero pedirte un favor…

* * *

><p>Perdón por haberlo hecho tan cortito, lo quería alargar más, pero era eso o subirlo hasta mañana en la noche :c Trabajo y estudio así que no hay tanto tiempo para escribir u.u prometo llevarme la computadora mañana al trabajo para hacerlo mucho más largo, vale?<p>

Estoy tomando en cuenta todas sus sugerencias, no me pierdo ninguna. Así como leo todos sus reviews. Sigan dejandolos para saber si quieren que le siga, ya saben c:


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

Charlie estaba en el pasillo guardando unos libros en su casillero sin inmutarse de nada. Estaba tan… tranquila

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando la abrazaron por atrás

CH: Qué ocurre Quinn? – se rió divertida de cómo su gemela estaba dándole un abrazo de oso- Qué te pasa? Por qué esa sonrisota?

Quinn tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba en extremo feliz. Sí tenía ese tipo de afecto con su hermana, pero casi nunca lo usaba.

Q: Adivina quién será tu porrista modelo? – decía emocionada-

Ch: Mmmm no lo sé. Quién será mi porrista modelo? – preguntaba con intriga, ya quería saber a quién le había conseguido Quinn-

Q: Nada más y nada menos que Tammy Berry! - soltó –

La cara de Charlie era É-PI-CA. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y fijos en la nada. Quinn al ver que no respondía, pasó sus manos frente a los ojos de la otra rubia. Pero nada. Charlie parecía en un tipo de trance.

Q: Charlie? –le hablaba- Charlie? – nada- CHARLES!

Charlie reaccionó de repente. Quinn se alegró hasta que vio su cara. La sonrisa que tenía se esfumó cuando vio los ojos de su hermana. Parecía que iba a matarla

CH: QUINN! QUÉ HICISTE?! – le gritaba- TE VOY A MATAR! – opps! Al parecer también tenía la intención-

Q: Qué?! Pero por qué?! – le decía con cierto miedo por la mirada de loca que tenía- Estás muerta por ella! Por qué me vas a matar? – decía confundida-

Ch: Justo por eso! Voy a actuar como una total idiota frente a ella si me pongo nerviosa… y a qué ni sabes qué? – preguntaba-

Q: Que?

Ch: Actúo como idiota siempre que estoy con ella. – admitía- me pongo tan nerviosa que es imposible que una palabra salga de mi boca – se tapaba la cara con las manos-

Q: Pues es una buena oportunidad para que convivas con ella y se te quite lo idiota

Ch: Como si eso fuera posible

Q: Si, tienes razón. Jamás se te quitará – decía resoplando –

Ch: Hey! – le dio un golpe en el hombro-

Q: Auch! Por qué fue eso?! – preguntó-

Ch: Me dijiste idiota – dijo indignada para después darse media vuelta e irse-

Q: Pero.. si ella dijo que.. yo sólo.. BAH! – restó importancia con la mano para después darse media vuelta y caminar hacia su casillero-

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando la vio. Estaba hablando con Kurt y pensó en ir a hablarle, pero estaba un poco enojada porque no cooperó para que entrara al glee club.

Estaba a punto de dejarlo pasar cuando recordó que tenía su número de teléfono. Fue como si se le hubiera prendido un foco sobre la cabeza. Corrió hacia la cancha de football y sacó su celular. Buscaba entre sus contactos y… BINGO!

El teléfono le indicaba que el celular contrario estaba timbrando. Esperó.. esperó… y…

R: Hola? – preguntó al otro lado del teléfono-

Q: Hola, Rach. Soy Quinn

R: Quinn? Emm.. cómo.. có.. cómo conseguiste mi número? – decía nerviosa-

Q: Ya ves. Tengo mis contactos- decía con un poco de soberbia-

Kurt estaba atento a la conversación de la morena con la rubia

K: Qué quiere? Qué quiere? – preguntaba impaciente-

R: Si.. No sé Quinn.. – decía ignorando a Kurt-

K: Si quiere sexo dile que si!

R: Kurt! – le reprochaba- Si… el está aquí… no.. claro que.. lo escuchaste?! Pero… Quinn, no… podemos hablar en persona? Si.. está bien.. te veo allá en 15 minutos…Si.. nos vemos- colgó para después mirar con cara seria a Kurt-

K: Que? – dijo como si nada mientras veía sus uñas-

R: Escuchó lo que dijiste

K: Ah… le ahorré la pregunta?

R: Ay Kurt –facepalm-

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sentada en las gradas del campo. Esperaba a que cierta morena de ojos color chocolate apareciera…<p>

Sabía exactamente que le iba a decir, no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así

Pareciera que sus suplicas habían sido escuchadas. Rachel apareció frente a ella y se sentó justo a su lado.

Rachel veía hacia el campo de football y Quinn… bueno, Quinn la veía a ella.

R: Y bien? De qué quieres hablar? – dijo aún con la vista en el campo-

Q: Estamos aquí por una disculpa – dijo bajando la mirada-

R, Q: Te escucho – dijeron al mismo tiempo-

R: Me escuchas? – dijo confundida-

Q: Si, te escucho mientras te disculpas por no haber votado para que me quedara en el glee club – dijo como si fuera obvio-

R: Vaya! No puedo creerlo, eres increible – dijo enfadada-

Q: Sé que soy increible, y sé que por eso debiste haber votado por mi

R: Tú eres la que deberías disculparte! – dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia por toda esa actitud de la rubia-

Q: Yo?! Yo por qué?!

R: Deberías disculparte por esa estúpida actitud egocéntrica que tienes! – dijo alterada- A nadie le gusta escuchar como nos haces menos por creerte tan talentosa! Si Quinn, lo sabemos! Eres como un ángel que Dios ah enviado para hacernos ganar las seccionales. Pero sabes que? Con esa actitud no llegaremos nada lejos, así que si queremos ganar, lo mejor será que ni intentes volver a unirte!

Rachel estaba totalmente alterada, y es que todas esas palabras salieron de su boca como si ella no pudiera controlarla. Sabía que se había pasado. Quizá Quinn no volvería a dirigirle la palabra por como le habló…

Rachel se llevaba las manos a la boca después de todo lo que le gritó a la rubia. Quinn solamente se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

R: Quinn.. yo… lo siento, no quise.. bueno.. si quise pero no.. tú me entiendes – bajaba la mirada… lo había arruinado todo… -

Q: Rach..- le levantaba el rostro posicionando su mano en la barbilla de la morena- Es lo más dulce que me han dicho en mi vida

R: AH? Disculpa? - #ConfusionModeOn-

Q: Si.. verás, normalmente nadie es sincero conmigo, prefieren que cometa los mismos errores de siempre. Sé que soy una persona muy modesta – la interrumpió Rachel-

R: Demasiado modesta, diría yo

Q: Si, como sea. –restó importancia- Pero en serio tengo mis razones

R: Puedo saberlas? – inquirió-

Q: NO – dijo secamente-

R: Por qué no?- dijo confundida-

Q: Es una larga historia…

R: Tengo tiempo

Q: Si.. pero yo no – dijo tratando de evadirla- Tengo que ir a.. a.. a ayudar a mi hermana con lo del concurso de fotografía

R: Tu hermana entrará al concurso? – preguntó-

Q: Si, y tengo que ayudarla – Quinn veía hacia los lados, tenía que irse. No quería seguir teniendo esa conversación con Rachel-

R: Necesita una porrista para usar como modelo, cierto? – Al contrario de Quinn, Rachel quería seguir con la plática para poder convencer a la rubia de que le dijera el por qué de su actitud-

Q: Si, de hecho si – Decía cortante-

R: Puedo decirle a mi hermana que la ayude

Q: Tu hermana ya es su modelo –soltó-

R: Oh! Se lo ah pedido ella? – dijo un poco sorprendida-

Q: No, se lo pedí yo. Somos algo así como amigas. No dudó un momento en decirme que si – sonrió-

Esperen… sonreír mientras habla de Tammy? …. Rachel sintió un fuego en su interior, acaso Quinn dijo "Somos algo así como amigas"? es decir… AMIGAS?!

No sabía porque esas palabras la estaban molestando… y mucho.

R: Así que eres amiga de mi hermana? – dijo con tono tajante-

Q: Se podría decir. Por qué?

R: No… por nada…. Es sólo que apenas si se conocen

Q: Bien, me tengo que ir – se levantó de las gradas- Nos vemos luego Rachel

R: Si… cuándo?

Q: Cuando estés dispuesta a disculparte – sonrió-

R: Entonces creo que es la última vez que te veo – dijo molesta-

Q: No creo que puedas estar tanto tiempo alejada de mi – dijo en tono divertido-

R: Ay! Sabes qué? Lárgate – se levantó molesta y caminó hacia el lado contrario-

Quinn sonrío mientras la veía alejarse y ella hacía lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Charlie se dirigía hacia su auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Un día muy ajetreado… para ser el primero.<p>

Estaba dispuesta a entrar cuando escuchó que la llamaron por detrás

_-Hey! Charlie! – gritó-

Su corazón se detuvo por una milesima de segundo cuando reconoció la voz

Ch: Hola Tammy – sonrió nerviosa-

T: Te vas ya? -inquirió-

Ch: Si, estaba a punto de irme – señaló su bettle azul, uno idéntico al de su hermana salvo por el color, que era rojo-

T: Oh entonces no te detendré mucho – Charlie hizo un gesto positivo- Te dijo tu hermana que sería tu modelo? Me lo ah pedido de favor – se ruborizó sin saber muy bien por qué-

Ch: Si, si me lo ah dicho. Segura que no tienes problema con eso? – le preguntó con un nerviosismo notorio-

T: No – dijo en tono casi inaudible – ninguno. Entonces te veo mañana después de clases?

CH: Si, claro. Mañana después de clases – le sonrió-

T: Bien… - se quedó mirando la sonrisa de la rubia- Nos vemos mañana entonces

Ch: Si, hasta mañana

Tammy se dio media vuelta recriminandose el por qué no habló más con ella. Mientras que Charlie se metía en su auto y se daba un golpe en la frente

Ch: Tonta! Tonta! Debiste hablarle más! – se seguía golpeando-

_- Tranquila, vas a quedar más tonta

Ch: Todo es tu culpa, eres la peor hermana del mundo – le apuntaba con el dedo mientras veía como Quinn asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto-

Q: Ahora que hice? – dijo confundida-

Ch: El asunto de Tammy, sabes lo que hiciste

Q: Ufff si vas a seguir así, voy y le digo que cambiaste de opinión, que no concursarás, y se acabó! – dijo ya cansada de que todo le reclamaran-

Ch: No, déjalo así – suspiró- Sube

Quinn se subió al asiento del copiloto mientras Charlie arrancaba.

No hablaron en todo el camino hasta que Charlie decidió romper el silencio

Ch: Y cómo te va con Rachel? – preguntó-

Q: Pésimo – suspiró-

Ch: Pésimo? Por qué? – estaba interesada en la respuesta de su hermana-

Q: Me dice que soy egocentrica y todo eso – restó importancia-

Ch: También ella? Es que todo mundo te lo tiene que decir para que lo entiendas?

Q: Es sólo que ella me lo dijo de una manera tan… tan real. No sé, pienso cambiar. Pienso cambiar por ella – dijo decidida-

Ch: Y es el primer día, imagina como será en el resto de tu estancia en esa escuela.

Q: Valdrá la pena. Siento que la conozco de hace mucho tiempo. No importa si voy rápido, sé que al final todo resultará. Confía en mi

Ch: Siempre lo hago aunque te equivoques

* * *

><p>Llegaron a su casa, Charlie aparcó en la cochera, bajaron del auto y ambas entraron por la puerta de la cocina.<p>

Judy Fabray, una mujer joven, rubia y de ojos verdes estaba al parecer cocinando.

Q: Hola mamá – le besaba la mejilla-

J: Hola Quinnie – le devolvía el beso-

Ch: Hey – dijo sin ánimo pasando de largo a su madre que sólo la veía alejarse-

J: Charlotte, a dónde vas? – le preguntó-

Ch: A buscar a papá! – le gritó para que pudiera escucharla ya que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras-

Charlie no tenía muy buena relación con su madre, era casi todo peleas por esto, peleas por aquello. Ella siempre creyó que su madre tenía predilección por Quinn, lo que no era del todo mentira. Se llevaba mejor con su padre, era no sólo su progenitor, sino que era su amigo, su confidente. Así como Judy tenía predilección por Quinn, Russell la tenía por Charlie.

J: Es que siempre va a ser así tu hermana? – suspiró mientras volvía su vista a lo que estaba cocinando-

Q: No lo sé…. Creo que no le prestas la suficiente atención – encogió los hombros-

J: Sabes que no es por eso. Es así desde que nos dijo a tu padre y a mi que le gustaban las mujeres y resulta que yo no estaba de acuerdo – Quinn abrió la boca para replicar pero su madre se adelantó- Y sabes que contigo fue diferente porque fue mucho tiempo después que tu hermana, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Q: De igual manera sabes que ella se alejó por eso

J: Si bueno, no hay nada más por hacer

Q: Si tú dices – dijo suspirando-

* * *

><p>Ch: Pero tiene novio, entonces dudo mucho que sea gay. – platicaba-<p>

_- Y si es bisexual?

Ch: Aunque fuera bisexual, no tendría el coraje para robarle su novia a ese chico. Además! Ni siquiera sé si ella siente algo por mi – bajaba la cabeza-

_- Pues nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas

Ch: Y qué le voy a decir papá? "Oye, creo que me gustas. Eres gay? y si es así, estarías dispuesta a dejar a tu novio por mi? - rodó los ojos- Esto es serio

Russell Fabray, hombre fornido, rubio, totalmente dedicado a su familia y a su trabajo. Era gerente de una empresa que invertía muchisímo dinero en la bolsa de valores.

RF: A mi me parece buena idea – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Ch: Pero no lo es papá – resopló- No sé cómo haré para hacer toda una sesión con ella

RF: Haz como si fuera una sesión cualquiera, haz hecho muchas

Ch: Pero en ninguna la chica me traía de un ala – bajo la cabeza para recargarla en sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas-

RF: No puedo ayudarte si eres tan negativa- decía su padre mientras estaba en la silla de su escritorio con una pose digna de un hombre poderoso-

Ch: Bien… veré como se van dando las cosas, pero no cuentes con que haga algo alocado, de acuerdo?

RF: Yo te apoyaré en lo que haga falta – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Ch: Perfecto, gracias por escucharme – se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó fuerte- No sé que haría sin ti-

RF:- devolviendo el abrazo- Sabes que siempre me tendrás ahí para apoyarte, de acuerdo?

Ch: De acuerdo

RF: Vamos a comer, muero de hambre

Russell le dio unas palmaditas a Charlie en la espalda mientras bajaban a la cocina para comer con Judy y Quinn quienes los estaban esperando.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba en el pasillo recargada en los casilleros mientras hablaba con Kurt.<p>

R: Y me dijo que no aguantaría tanto sin verla! Puedes creerlo?! – dijo enojada-

K: Si, la verdad si puedo creerlo, me eh dado una idea de cómo es- dijo Kurt pensativo-

R: No puedo soportarla! –cerraba los ojos y los puños-

K: Si no puedes soportarla, ¿Por qué no la ignoras y ya? – le planteó-

R: No podría hacer eso… - dijo bajando la mirada-

K: Rachel… te gusta Quinn? – alzando una ceja-

R: No lo sé… -dijo pensativa-

Y es que en realidad no lo sabía, se había replanteado eso todo el día, no podía gustarle con esa actitud… o si? Es que sus ojos, su boca, su cabello. Bueno, a Rachel le gustaba todo de ella, pero el interior, lo que realmente contaba, no la había convencido hasta el momento.

R: No podría gustarme… aún – Kurt hizo cara de emoción cuando llegó el "aún"- es decir, tenemos cuánto? 2 días de conocernos, es muy.. MUY poco tiempo para que alguien te guste. Quizá sólo me sienta atraída, eso es todo-

K: Entonces qué harás? – le preguntó-

R: Seguiré tu consejo, la ignoraré para ver si logra captar que algo me molesta y quizá… sólo quizá quiera cambiarlo, si en verdad le intereso aunque sea un poco. – finalizaba-

…..- Hola hobbit, hola Patti Lupone – saludaba-

K: Hola Satanás

R: Hola Santana, Qué haces saludando a los mortales? – bromeó-

S: Ya sabes, tengo que rebajar mi nivel de vez en cuando para que sepan que me preocupo por todos – le siguió el juego-

K: Y Britt? Es extraño verte sin ella - le preguntó-

R: Si, son como siamesas –tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-

S: Está tratando unos asuntos con Sue. Por ser la presidenta del consejo tiene que aprobar todos los términos del concurso de fotografía. – se encogió de hombros-

R: Alguien te ah pedido que seas su modelo? – le preguntó-

S: Ay Rachie, Rachie Rachie – le dijo por como la llamaba su novia. Rachel giró los ojos- La pregunta debería ser " Alguien no te ah pedido que seas su modelo?"

R: Pues yo sé de alguien que no te lo pidió a ti. – quería hacerla enojar-

S: Ah? Quién? – despertó su curiosidad-

R: Charlie Fabray – levantó ambas cejas-

S: Ah! A la que se quiere tirar tu hermana? – dijo como si fuera obvio-

Rachel y Kurt abrieron los ojos como platos

S: Bueno, no se la quiere tirar. Pero creo que le gusta – restó importancia-

K: Esa Tammy no pierde el tiempo eh? – dijo dandole codazos a Rachel-

S: Ah que bueno que me acordé! – dicho eso le dio a Rachel un golpe en la cabeza-

R: AUCH! Por qué fue eso?! – dijo sobandose-

S: Por no haberme dicho que traes algo con la gemela del amor platonico de tu hermana

R: Yo no tengo nada con Quinn – dijo molesta-

S: Si claro, iré hoy a tu casa y tendrás que contarme todo

R: Irás a casa? Por qué tanto interés de pronto? – dijo confundida-

S: Por qué te sorprenda que vaya a tu casa? Casi vivo ahí – casi obvio- Y por qué tanto interés? Porque quiero que sientes cabeza – Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, ahí van otra vez- Ya basta de tantos revolcones, enana. Es hora que alguien te dome. Y para eso está la tía Snixx, para decidir quién es la mejor candidata –

K: Yo quiero estar en esa reunión! – dijo emocionado- También quiero que Rachel tenga menos chance de contraer sida, sífilis o gonorrea

Rachel lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados

R: No voy a contraer nada. De hecho, ya nadie me hace caso en ese aspecto – dijo con una falsa tristeza-

Justo en el momento que terminó de decir eso, pasó un grupo de 3 chicas delante de ellos

….- Adiós Rachel – dijeron al unísono con una mirada coqueta-

Santana y Kurt voltearon a ver a Rachel con cara de " Decías?"

R: En mi casa entonces – finalizó-

S: Si, si. Hoy en tu casa. –dijo como si no importara- Bueno, me largo. Tengo que pasar a buscar a Britt. Nos vemos, perdedores. – siguió su camino-

Kurt estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tammy llegó casi corriendo a lado de ellos.

T: Adivinen quién tiene una sesión de fotografía para hoy con nada más y nada menos que Charlie Fabray – decía emocionada, casi saltando de alegría-

R: Si Tammy – rodó los ojos- ya sabemos que eres tú. No dejaste de repetirlo ayer todo el día –suspiró-

T: Perdona, te molesta? – dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura-

R: Para nada, al contrario – restó importancia- me alegro mucho por ti, quizá ahí te des cuenta si tienes el gen gay

Kurt se rió por lo dicho, Tammy sólo volteó a ver a Rachel con cara de pocos amigos y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Rachel no sabía porque eso le molestaba, ella casi nunca se peleaba con su hermana. Pero desde que Quinn le dijo que se llevaba bien con ella, sintió cierta apatía hacía su gemela.

K: jajajajaa te pasaste – aún riendo- gen gay jajajajajajaja – se doblaba de la risa mientras sostenía su estomago con ambas manos- ay Dios Rach – se quitaba una lagrima imaginaria- eres toda una pilla

Rachel sólo rodó los ojos

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba sentada en su lugar, viendo fijamente a su hermana que se encontraba tres asientos más adelante.<p>

K: Adivina quién se sentara contigo hoy, ya que cierto moreno de pene grande está enfermo – decía con tono melódico –

R: Mmmm no lo sé, Brandon? – bromeó-

K: Hay veces en las que me caes tan mal, Rachel Berry – dijo resoplando para sentarse a lado de la morena-

Rachel estaba a punto de contestar cuando vio a cierta rubia entrando al aula.

Quinn pasaba por los asientos cuando se detuvo a lado de Kurt

Q: Me parece o estás en mi lugar? – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y sostenía su mochila en su hombro-

K: Te parece – respondió Kurt- porque de hecho, este es mi lugar. Lo ocupaste la vez pasada porque me senté con Blaine – dijo en tono irritado-

A Kurt no le caía mal Quinn, pero estaba dispuesto a cooperar con el plan de su amiga.

Q: No le vas a decir nada? – le preguntó a la morena-

Silencio. Fue lo que recibió de Rachel

Q: Hey, me escuchaste? – le volvía a preguntar-

Más silencio.

Q: Mmm con que esas tenemos. Me vas a ignorar

*Sonido de grillo*

Q: Bien, perfecto – dijo asintiendo –

Quinn se sentó dos asientos atrás de Rachel y Kurt. Así tendría una mejor visión de la morena.

La rubia no se molestó, sabía que se lo merecía. Pero hey! Era su oportunidad para aplicar el cambio a la gran vida de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Tammy estaba inmersa en su celular. Estaba contestando un mensaje de su novio Sam.<p>

No sabía el porque, pero de hace ya varias semanas que dejó de contestarlos con una sonrisa. Comenzaba a creer que Sam ya no la hacía feliz. Era un excelente chico y todas morían por estar con él, pero si no sientes nada, pues no puedes obligarte a sentirlo, es lo que pensaba. Ya más tarde hablaría con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Charlie entró al salón. Cruzaron miradas y las dos se sonrieron.

_T: Por qué tiene que ser tan perfecta? Qué estoy diciendo?! A mi no me gustan las mujeres! – se recriminaba- o.. si? Tal vez sea esos casos de "la única excepción" Es casi imposible que alguien no se fije en ella. Su pinta de chica hipster me encanta… YA! Basta! Está notando como la miras! Voltea la cabeza! Eso, ahora presta atención a la clase. Deja de verme o no podré resistirme a pensar que quiero que seamos algo más que amigas…_

Tammy sufría un enfrentamiento mental con ella misma del si podría gustarle una mujer o no, y bueno… iba perdiendo.

* * *

><p>Q: hey! Ps ps! Rachel! – la morena la seguía ignorando- Rachel! – le gritaba en susurros- Berry! – nada..-<p>

Quinn tomó un pedazo de papel y lo hizo bola, se lo arrojó a Rachel pero esta no volteaba.

Q: Woow, no creí que fueras tan infantil Rachel –le dijo-

Rachel se cansó de los intentos de la rubia y se molestó por ese último comentario.

R: QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ?! – le gritó ya alterada causando la atención de todo el salón, incluida la del profesor-

MrR: Señorita Berry, sucede algo? – le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos-

Charlie y Tammy miraban a Rachel desde la parte de adelante.

Tammy más que mirarla con desaprobación, la miraba con cara divertida. Algo como "JA-JA" estilo Nelson de Los Simpson

Rachel estaba sonrojada y Quinn comenzó a reír

R: No sucede nada, Señor Ross. – le dijo- Es sólo que Quinn no deja de fastidiarme-

La risa de Quinn se detuvo de pronto

Q: Eso no es cierto – se defendió-

R: Claro que si! – decía-

MrR: Bueno, pueden resolver sus problemas pre-maritales afuera – dijo enojado apuntando a la puerta-

Todos en el salón reían por lo dicho por el Señor Ross.

Rachel salió de mala gana del salón y Quinn detrás de ella.

Ya afuera en el pasillo Rachel volteó de pronto enfrentandose a Quinn.

R: Mira lo que hiciste! – le gritó-

Q: Yo?! Quién fue la que se exaltó?! – se defendió-

R: Cómo no me iba a exaltar si no dejabas de molestar!

Q: No te hubiera molestado si no me hubieras ignorado!

R: Yo te ignoro si quiero, y sabes qué?! No volveré a hablarte nunca! Te ignoraré por el resto de mi vida! – decía enojada-

Q: Ay Rachel! Que dramática – se reía-

R: Me tienes harta! – seguía gritando-

El Señor Ross se asomó al pasillo y dirigió sus palabras hacia ellas.

MrR: Chicas, los planes de la boda en otro lado. Están distrayendo a la clase con sus gritos – dijo para después volver a meterse al salón-

Rachel miró a Quinn furiosa, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de prisa.

Quinn no podía evitar su sonrisa. Se fue detrás de la morena.

R: Deja de seguirme – le dijo tranquila-

Q: Permiteme hablar contigo sólo dos minutos, por favor – le pidió-

R: Está bien – suspiró- sólo dos minutos

Los pasillos se encontraban solos, ya que todos estaban en clase.

Q: Bien.. por dónde empezar…- se rascaba la nuca-

R: Por donde quieras, pero que sea rápido

Q: Si… Verás Rachel… -hablaba tranquila- No sé porque me importa mucho lo que pienses de mi, pero no quiero que te vayas con la pinta de que soy una mala persona – la veía directo a los ojos- Te prometo que si me das una oportunidad de tratarte, cambiaré mi actitud arrogante y egocentrica –

Rachel intercalaba la mirada entre los ojos de Quinn y sus labios. Oh como quería besarlos.

R: Yo eh.. eh.. – se aclaró la garganta y quitó su vista de los labios de la rubia- No entiendo por qué te preocupa mucho lo que yo pueda pensar de ti – le dijo-

Q: Eso ni yo lo sé, teniendo la respuesta serás a la primera que se lo diga –le sonrió-

R: Está bien… pero ahora tenemos cosas que hacer – le dijo seria-

Quinn no sabía de que le hablaba Rachel, así que su cara era de total confusión

R: Según el señor Ross estamos planeando la boda, no? – le dirigió una sonrisa a Quinn quién se quedó embobada viendola mientras la morena se alejaba-

Q: Me vas a volver loca, Rachel Berry – dijo para si misma mientras su cara no salía del asombro por ver tanta perfección junta-


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el salón, el Señor Ross salió a atender una llamada.<p>

Tammy se disponía a hablar con Charlie, buscaba en su mente algún tema de conversación. Pero Charlie se le adelantó.

CH: - se acercó a ella- Lista para la sesión? – dijo con su voz tranquila, todo lo contrario a Quinn-

Tammy simplemente no podía, esa voz… esa dulce voz.

T: Yo..eh.. si.. yo.. –se aclaró la garganta- Si, estoy lista jaja – rió nerviosamente-

CH: Perfecto, cualquier cosa que necesites para esta tarde, no dudes en decírmelo – le sonrió-

T: Si.. yo te digo – le devolvió la sonrisa-

Charlie no sabía de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablar tan fluidamente con la animadora. Estaba más que nerviosa, y ella podía notar como le temblaban las manos.

* * *

><p>La clase había terminado, acababa de sonar el timbre que la daba como finalizada.<p>

Quinn y Rachel estaban separadas afuera del salón. Rachel esperando a Kurt.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir del salón, Rachel fue directa por su amigo y Quinn… con Tammy?

Q: Hey! Tam! – le hablaba-

_R: Tam? Por qué la llama así? Es más! Por qué la llama?!_

Charlie estaba saliendo del salón y también se dio cuenta de que su gemela le hablaba a la animadora

_Ch: Ahora qué rayos haces, Quinn?_

T: Hey! – la saludó- Cómo te fue fuera del aula Quinn? – se rió-

Q: Ja-ja. Muy graciosa

T: Ya, ya. Perdón. –se tranquilizaba- Qué ocurre?

Q: Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste sobre unirme a las animadoras

T: Oh perfecto! Cuando quieras! – decía feliz-

Q. Si, si no estaré en el glee club, las animadoras es buena opción – se encogió de hombros-

T: Quieres estar en el glee club? Mi hermana es la capitana, puedo decirle que te ayude a entrar. – le dijo con interés-

Q: JA! – se rió de manera burlona-

T: Qué pasa? – estaba confundida por la reacción de Quinn-

Q: Tú hermana fue la que me impidió entrar – le dijo-

T: Qué? Estás segura? – dijo extrañada, Rachel nunca rechazaba a alguien-

Q: Muy segura

T: Mmmm, no te preocupes. Yo lo arreglo. Pero eres bienvenida a las animadoras – le dio una última sonrisa para irse-

Quinn estaba dispuesta a ir a su siguiente clase cuando sintió que un brazo la tomaba y la jalaba

Q: Auch Charles! Duele –se quejó-

CH: Qué hacías hablando con Tammy? – le preguntó sin rodeos-

Q: Te importa, acaso?

Ch: Claro que me importa, sabes que me atrae.

Q: Es un tema privado

Ch: Vaya hermana – le dijo suspirando-

Quinn se molestó por el comentario de su hermana y se fue a su clase sin importarle que Charlie le seguía hablando.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Mercedes y Kurt estaban platicando en medio del pasillo<p>

K: Entonces lo único que hice fue cambiar los pepinillos con banana- les explicaba-

M: Y funcionó? – decía sumergida en la platica de Kurt-

K: Siente mi piel

Rachel y Mercedes le tocaban la cara

R: Vaya! Es tan suave – decía sorprendida-

M: Es como si tocara el cielo –no podía creerlo-

K: Y decían que me saldría acne JA! – se burlaba de esos incultos-

R: Tienes razón, a la próxima no los escucharé… - se disponía a seguir hablando pero su hermana la tomó del brazo (parece normal entre gemelas, eh?)

R: Qué te pasa? – le dijo a Tammy-

Mercedes y Kurt veían la escena muy entretenidos. Sólo les faltaba el bote de palomitas.

T: Por qué no aceptaste a Quinn en el glee club? – le reclamó-

R: A ti eso qué te importa? – le dijo enojada zafándose de su mano-

T: Me importa porque se está convirtiendo en mi amiga

R: Pues tu AMIGA tiene un grave problema de actitud que tiene que cambiar si quiere pertenecer al coro

T: Ahora hasta se dan el lujo de rechazar gente? – le dijo con tono tajante-

R: Disculpa? – dijo enojada-

T: Si, se creen con el derecho de rechazar gente cuando la verdad es que deberían agradecer que alguien quisiera entrar a ese club lleno de perdedores

R: Pues tu hermana es la capitana de ese club lleno de perdedores – le dijo furiosa-

T: Necesitaban a alguien digno para dirigirlo no?

Mercedes y Kurt estaban con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando decir a la gemela de su amiga. Ella jamas les había hablado así. Todo lo contrario, siempre los defendía

R: Será mejor que te vayas – le dijo dolida-

T: Eso haré – se dio media vuelta y se fue-

Tammy no sabía porque le había hablado así a Rachel. Se peleaban, pero no llegaban a tal extremo. Pero el que hablara mal de Quinn no le había gustado, quizá porque creía que llevándose bien con Quinn era un paso más para acercarse a Charlie.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en clase de historia, pidió permiso para ir al baño. Pero en realidad iba camino al campo de football. Quería despejarse un poco. Y al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, ya que cierta rubia estaba sentada en las gradas.<p>

Q: Hey Rachel! – le hacía señas para que fuera a sentarse con ella-

Rachel se acercó y se sentó en silencio

Q : Pasa algo? – le preguntó preocupada-

R: Si, si pasa algo, de hecho.

Q: Puedo saber qué es?

R: Peleé con Tammy por ti – le dijo viendola a los ojos-

Q: Por mi? – dijo confundida-

R: No trates de usar a mi hermana para entrar al glee club, Quinn – le dijo molesta-

Q: Yo no uso a tu hermana, Rachel

Quinn pensaba en si decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar, tal vez así se daría cuenta si Rachel sentía algo por ella. Era arriesgarse, pero quizá funcionaría.

R: Claro que la usas. La hiciste que fuera a reclamarme sobre porque no entraste-

Q: En realidad no. Buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con ella – bajó la mirada-

R: Para qué quieres hablar con ella? – preguntó confundida-

Q: Porque me gusta tu hermana

El corazón de Rachel parecía hacer un sonidito de "CRASH!"

R: Qué? – dijo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar-

Quinn al ver la reacción de Rachel celebró en su interior

Q: Si, que me gusta tu hermana

R: ah – dijo casi inaudible-

Q: Pasa algo, Rachel? –le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta-

R: No.. no pasa nada. Yo.. tengo que irme- se levantó y se fue hacia su auto. No quería estar en la escuela durante el resto del día-

* * *

><p>Cuando iba camino al estacionamiento topó con alguien.<p>

R: Yo.. perdón, no te vi – le dijo con la voz quebrada-

CH: Tranquila, no pasa nada- vio el semblante de la morena – Rachel, estás bien? – dijo preocupada-

R: Yo.. si, estoy bien – trataba de componerse-

Ch: Pues no lo parece – dijo con el ceño fruncido –

R: Si.. es sólo que.. bueno, ya sabes. Cosas – dijo restando importancia –

Ch: Bueno.. te creeré – dijo aún no muy convencida – Rachel, te parece si hablamos un momento?

Rachel no sabía de que podía querer hablarle Charlie, pero bueno, de estar sola en su habitación lamentandose, era mejor tener compañía.

R: Si, claro que si – le sonrió –

Entraron a un salón que estaba solo. Rachel se sentó en una banca mientras Charlie se quedaba de pie

Ch: Me gusta tu hermana – soltó así sin más –

R: Oh… -estaba sorprendida-

Rachel quería decirle que su hermana se estaba replanteando su orientación sexual por ella, que fácil le podría corresponder… pero no podía dejar de pensar en la escenita que le hizo pasar Tammy. Y bueno, el hecho de que Quinn le haya dicho que le gustaba la hacía enfadarse más. Así que no supo como ni que, pero se arrepintió de las palabras que diría..

R: Lamento decirte Charlie, que Tammy es la persona más heterosexual de este planeta - se arrepintió en seguida cuando vio que la cara de Charlie era de pura tristeza-

CH: mm que mal – dijo viendo hacia el piso- bueno.. creo que no hay nada más por hacer eh? – sonrió tristemente-

La morena no sabía que hacer, se sentía fatal.

R: Te parece si vamos por un helado? – dijo para tratar de animarla-

Ch: Me encantaría Rachel, pero tengo la sesión de fotos con tu hermana – dijo con voz muy queda-

R: mm.. ya veo – bajó la mirada-

Ch: Si quieres puedes estar presente en la sesión – ya de nada le serviría estar sola con Tammy-

R: Encantada – sonrió arrepentida-

* * *

><p>Las clases se habían terminado. Tammy se dirigía con una sonrisa hacia el salón donde se haría la sesión con la hermosa chica llamada Charlie (palabras de ella, no mías)<p>

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se borró enseguida cuando vio a Rachel

T: Qué haces aquí? – le dijo a su gemela –

Ch: Yo la invité – dijo antes de que Rachel pudiera contestar-

T: Ah.. genial…Rachel, podemos hablar un momento afuera?

Rachel y Tammy estaban en el pasillo.

T: Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo? – le dijo molesta-

R: Te importa porque….

T: Sabes que me atrae Charlie, puedes irte y no tomaré represalias – dijo en tono superior-

R: Y me iría porque….

Tammy harta de que Rachel no le hiciera caso, se acercó a Charlie

T: Charlie, no quisiera molestarte ni nada de eso. Pero me sentiría más comóda si estuvieras sólo tú presente

Rachel rodó los ojos

Ch: Ah.. pues.. – Rachel la interrumpió-

R: No te preocupes Charles

_CHARLES?! – pensaba Tammy-_

R: Ya nos veremos luego. Adiós –se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla-

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Tammy

Ch: Bien, empezamos?

T: Si.. claro-

Tammy estaba haciendo poses normales mientras veía que parecían no causar ningún efecto en Charlie quién estaba muy ocupada tomando buenos angulos

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió tratar de llamar su atención de otra manera… Comenzó a hacer unas poses demasiado… am.. bueno… muy.. sexys *carraspeo de garganta*

Charlie estaba demasiado nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y le temblaba la voz al momento de darle indicaciones a Tammy.

Cosa que para la morena no pasó desapercibida.

Ch: Bien.. ya… ya terminamos –tragó saliva con dificultad-

T: Perfecto – decía con una sonrisa- Oye Charlie

Ch: si?

T: Te parece si vamos algún día de estos a tomar algo? – le dijo nerviosa-

Ch: Me encantaría – le sonrió-

Si no le gustaban las mujeres, bueno, no tenía nada de malo que fueran buenas amigas, cierto?

T: Nos vemos luego, entonces

Ch: Nos vemos y muchas gracias por la sesión. Si ganamos no creas que no te daré tu parte del premio

T: Ya obtuve mi premio al pasar tiempo contigo – le sonrió-

Charlie simplemente no podía creer que Tammy estuviera coqueteandole… bueno, quizá así era con todas sus amigas

* * *

><p>Rachel iba directamente hacia su carro cuando vio que cierta rubia también iba a subir al suyo.<p>

Q: Hey! Rach!

Rachel la ignoró

Q: Vamos! – dijo acercandose- Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto

R: Qué quieres Quinn? – dijo cansada- Tammy está adentro con Charlie –

Q: Y yo para qué quiero a Tammy? – Iba a decirle la verdad-

R: Te gusta, no? – dijo molesta-

Q: En realidad no

R: Me lo acabas de decir – dijo como si fuera obvio-

Q: En realidad lo dije para ver como reaccionabas

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos… A Quinn no le gusta Tammy…. Y Charlie gusta de su hermana… Demonios. Alguien tenía que dar explicaciones mañana.

R: Y por qué querías ver como reaccionaba?-

Q: Para saber si también te gusto

Rachel se sonrojó, pero estaba molesta porque la rubia no pudo escoger peor manera de comprobarlo… comprobarlo?

R: Pues no me gustas – sentenció-

Q: Tal vez no.. pero te atraigo – dijo divertida-

R: No – negó-

Q: Aja…

R: Bien… lo que digas, me voy

Estaba a punto de subir a su auto cuando Quinn se interpuso

R: Déjame subir – le dijo en tono de advertencia-

Q: No.. vamos a hablar – le dijo sonriendo-

R: Que me dejes subir, Fabray

Q: Uyy usaste mi apellido, que miedo

R: AHORA! – dijo golpeando el piso con su pie-

Q: Si no me haces caso te voy a besar-

Rachel se quedó quieta y comenzó a caminar lejos de su auto

Q: Que exagerada Rachel, sabes que quieres besarme – decía riendo-

R: En realidad no – corrió dentro de su auto cuando Quinn se alejó un poco-

Q: Anda Rach! Sal del auto, vamos a conversar

R: Suenas como una violadora. Ahora quitate o te voy a atropellar

Q: - entrecerró los ojos- No serías capaz-

Rachel hizo rugir el motor del auto, provocando que Quinn se quitara. Cosa que hizo reír como loca a Rachel. Apenas se había alejado unos 10 metros cuando vio por el retrovisor que Quinn le dedicaba un saludo con su dedo corazón. Sólo se rió.

* * *

><p>Bueno, el capítulo doble que les debía :) dejen sus RW n.n<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba estacionando su auto en la cochera de su casa. Salió de él percatándose si traía todas sus cosas antes de entrar . Vio que tenía su mochila, sus llaves y su celular. Satisfecha, entró por la puerta principal.<p>

Se encontraba en la sala, a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando escuchó que su madre la llamaba.

Sh: Rach! – le gritó la mujer mientras salía de su oficina-

Los padres de Rachel eran dos famosos abogados. Demasiado reconocidos en todo Estados Unidos. Tenían despachos en varias partes del país, incluido New York, ciudad en la que Rachel tenía pensado triunfar. La razón por la cuál no se mudaban a otro sitio y no tenían una vida tan ostentosa era porque querían que tanto Tammy como Rachel tuvieran una vida normal, sin tantos lujos.

Ellos creían en que el dinero cambiaba a la gente, por eso evitaban darles todo en bandeja de plata. Si querían algo tenían que ganárselo. ¿Cómo? Bueno, era fácil. Buenas notas en la escuela y no problemas. Además que cuando ganaban competencias en las cheerios como en el glee club, sus padres les regalaban algo.

El glee club llegó a las nacionales el año pasado: Un nuevo equipo de sonido

Las cheerios ganaron el campeonato nacional por séptimo año consecutivo: Pantalla plana de 42 pulgadas

Las dos obtuvieron un promedio de A+: Las dos se fueron de compras 3 días seguidos a París.

Tammy y Rachel no presumían en absoluto nada de lo que sus padres les regalaban, mucho menos de la posición económica en la que se encontraban. "Viven bien" es lo que pensaban en la escuela.

R: Qué ocurre? – le preguntó-

Sh: Llamó Santana – dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas-

R: Ah si? Qué quería?

Sh: Dijo que venía esta tarde – dijo como si nada. Era un hecho que todos en la familia Berry ya estaban acostumbrados a ver a Santana por ahí casi todos los días-

R: Y por eso te llamó? – dijo confundida- Desde cuándo avisa cuando va a venir?

Sh: En realidad llamó para decirme que espera encontrar su comida favorita hecha para cuando llegue

Rachel y Shelby soltaron una carcajada, y es que bueno.. Se podría decir que Santana era prácticamente de la familia. Conocía a Tammy desde que tenían 5 años.

R: -parando de a poco la risa- Entonces harás comida Italiana?

Sh: Tengo de otra?

R: No, creo que no – sonrió- Bueno, voy arriba a darme una ducha para esperar a Santana…

Sh: Te aviso cuando llegue? – le gritó mientras la morena ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras-

R: Por favor! – gritó de igual manera para devolverse y decirle a su madre que también vendría Kurt-

* * *

><p>Después de que Rachel, la muy inconciente, casi la arrollara con su auto; Quinn decidió tomar camino a su casa. Iba por el centro de la ciudad cuando vio a Kurt caminando por una acera.<p>

Q: - asomó su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto- Hey lady!

K: -se sobresaltó de principio, pero cuando vio que era la rubia le sonrió- Hey handsome boy!

Q: jajajaja, cállate y sube

Seguidamente, el chico se subió al auto del lado del copiloto

K: A dónde te diriges? – le preguntó-

Q. Me dirigía a mi casa. Soy nueva aquí así que no conozco muchos lugares a los cuales ir. – se encogió de hombros-

Kurt pensaba..pensaba… y… rayos! Tendría que consultar si podía antes de hablar! Pero es que sería una gran oportunidad para su amiga del alma! Bueno, un amigo tiene que hacer lo que un amigo tiene que hacer

K: Pues yo me dirijo a casa de Rachel. ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó dudoso

Quinn quería sonreír tipo así como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Quería saltar y gritar "SIIII!" pero se contuvo

Q: Si, claro. ¿Por qué no? – dijo sin interés aparente- no tengo nada que hacer

K: Perfecto, entonces dobla a la izquierda en la siguiente calle

* * *

><p>Santana estacionaba su auto detrás del de Rachel. Ay su mustang! como amaba su auto. Recordaba perfectamente cada momento vivido con él. Desde que se lo dieron hasta cuando se acostó con Britt la primera vez fuera de alguna habitación. Era su vida, su bebé.<p>

Salió de su flamante mustang rojo modelo 65 para dirigirse a la puerta principal. Siempre que podía se daba una vuelta por la casa de los Berry. Amaba a esa familia. Pasaba más tiempo con ellos que ni en su propia casa.

Su padre era médico y su madre… bueno su madre tenía una especie de trabajo de reportera. Y es que sabía todos los chismes de su calle. Era la que mantenía informada a la comunidad. Se llevaba bien con ellos, pero pasaban poco tiempo juntos.

No se demoró más y tocó el timbre.

Vio a Shelby abrir la puerta y rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla para pasar a la sala.

S: Hola madre postiza – le dijo a la madre de su mejor amiga-

Sh: Hola hija adoptiva – le devolvió el saludo-

S: Y la enana? Sabía que iba a venir, por qué no me recibió con mariachi?

Sh: Por qué un mariachi? – preguntó alzando una ceja-

S: No sé, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y lo segundo es mi comida

Sh: Eso nunca se te olvida eh?

S: Nunca jamás en la vida

Sh: Casi está lista. Por qué no te pones cómoda? – señalando los sillones-

S: Ya sabes que no hace falta que lo digas

La latina se dejó caer en uno de los sofás para subir los pies en la mesa del café

Sh: -Tomando asiento en frente de la chica- Y Brittany? Vendrá?

Santana suspiró pesadamente

S: No, hoy no. No sé que le pasa – viendo directamente a Shelby a los ojos- Últimamente está demasiado ocupada. Casi no pasamos tiempo juntas y eso me está matando – bufó-

Sh: Bueno, ambas sabían que si ganaba como presidenta iba a tener más responsabilidades. Eso significa menos tiempo para su vida personal

S: Odio el momento en el que quisimos que se postulara

Sh: Queda esperar para que se desocupe. Así que aprovecha cada momento que tengas con ella. Y NO ME REFIERO AL SEXO, SANTANA! – la apuntó con el índice-

S: SHHHHH! Eso no se dice jajajajaja

Siguieron platicando cosas sin sentido hasta que Rachel bajó por las escaleras

S: Ya era hora! –se dirigió a la morena- Pasar tanto tiempo con Shelby iba a hacer que empezará a hablar sobre derecho penal –exageró-

Sh: Hey! Sólo quería que consideraras el estudiar Derecho – le reprochó-

S: Si voy a ganar igual de bien que ustedes o si me vas a regalar el despacho que tienes en las Vegas, adelante! Soy tu joven pupila

Sh: Sorprendeme con tus calificaciones y ya veremos – le guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse del sillón a terminar de preparar la comida de la latina-

S: Terminará dandome ese despacho, yo lo sé

R: Bueno, por lo menos tiene alguien que herede el negocio familiar – se encogió de hombros-

S: Contigo en NYADA y con Tammy en Yale es obvio que la que seguirá sus pasos seré yo… y ni familia somos!

R: Pues mira que pareces más su hija que nosotras jajaja

S: Si, si. Como sea. Ahora ven, acercate. – le decía a la morena-

Rachel se acercó un poco

S: No, no. Un poco más. Ven – señalaba con su mano-

Se acercó un poco más

S. Ya casi, ya casi.

Rachel acercó su cara hasta casi sentir la respiración de la latina

Justo cuando volteó a ver a Santana, esta le dio una bofetada

R: AUCH! – se sobaba la mejilla- QUÉ TE PASA?!

S: No te hagas del maldito rogar y sientate!

Rachel la miro con los ojos entrecerrados para después sentarse en frente de ella

S: Ahora, habla! – le ordenó-

R: Pues qué quieres que te diga?!- estaba exaltada y un poco enojada por el golpe-

S: Quiero que me digas como rayos es que te gusta alguien. Y por lo que eh escuchado, no sólo para un revolcón. Maldita zorra

R: Me encanta tu manera de dirigirte a mi – dijo sarcastica mientras rodaba los ojos-

S: Ya déjate de tonterías y cuéntale a la tía Snixx qué planeas hacer en tu boda

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos

R: QUÉ BODA?! AÚN NI SALIMOS! TODOS CON ESE AFÁN DE CASARNOS!

S. Entonces cuéntame de tus sentimientos, pequeña Rachie – le hablaba con tono infantil-

R: Suenas estúpida si hablas así –dijo sin ánimos-

S: A la pequeña Rachie no le gusta que hable así? – seguía con el tono-

R:Basta…

S: Vamos enana que no tengo todo el día – la apresuraba-

R: pff- suspiró- Bueno, si. Me gusta la gemela del amor platónico de mi hermana – admitió-

S: Qué tanto?

R: Mucho para lo que la conozco, diría yo

S: Eso es amor! Siiii! Rachie sentará cabeza!

R: Deja de hablar así! – la morena estaba encima de la latina tratando de golpearla para que dejara de hablar con el tono infantil que Rachel tanto odiaba que utilizara-

S: Ya! Jajajaja ya! Me haces cosquillas! Súeltame! Sueltame estúpida! –Rachel seguía- Es en serio ya! (Sólo le falto el "es que no sabes Karina!")

R: No te enojes Tana – reía mientras se bajaba de la latina

Sh: Ya están grandes – salía de la cocina para arrojarles una cuchara- Ya está la comida, Satán

S: Uyy! Me llaman! – se paró rapidamente para seguir a Shelby-

Rachel estaba dispuesta a seguirlas en cuanto escuchó el timbre

Sh: Abre Rach! – le gritaba desde la cocina-

Rachel se acercó a la puerta, al momento de abrirla se quedó en estado de shock

K: Qué? Piensas dejarnos entrar o tenemos que volver de donde venimos? – bromeó el chico

La morena sólo se quedó quieta

Q: Rachel? Estás bien? Vaya, parece que te tengo que preguntar eso a diario – rió nerviosa-

R: ahh.. yo.. yo.. –reaccionó- si, perdón. Pasen –dijo haciendose a un lado-

Quinn y Kurt entraron

R: Si quieres ponerte cómoda Quinn, tengo que hablar un minuto con Kurt en el jardín

Q: Si, no hay problema

Rachel arrastró a Kurt hasta estar justo a lado de la piscina

K: Rach, puedo explicarlo – levantó las manos en señal de defensa-

R:….. – tenía una vena saltada por la frente… ustedes dirán si estaba enojada-

K: Mira, sé que quizá en este momento me odies, pero cuando estén casadas y tengan hijos…

R:-interrumpiendo a Kurt- NO NOS VAMOS A CASAR NI VAMOS A TENER HIJOS! – gritó-

K: AY MUJER! Casi me dejas sordo! – se quejó-

R: Bien… me calmaré –bajó la guardia- pero dime por qué rayos la trajiste

K: Porque le gustas Rach, es obvio.

R: Y? a muchas chicas más les gusto –se encogió de hombros la modestita-

K: Uy, pero no para algo más que sexo. Creo que a ella le gustas "bien bien"

R: Hagamos algo. Que se quede – explicaba- pero si empieza con su estúpido "no soy egocentrica, blah blah blah" –imitando la voz de la rubia- la sacas de mi casa como sea, de acuerdo?

K: De acuerdo – sonrió-

La morena y Kurt entraron a la sala esperando encontrar a la rubia, pero ni rastro de ella.

Estaban a punto de hablar cuando empezaron a escuchar risas en la cocina

* * *

><p>Q: Y fue entonces cuando le dije "espera, me estás hablando en otro idioma?"<p>

S, Sh: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Rachel y Kurt tenían cara de poker al ver a la madre de la morena y a su amiga riendo a carcajadas por lo que contaba la rubia.

No pasó mucho cuando Shelby habló

Sh: Ay amor! – quitando una lagrima imaginaria- Cuándo ibas a presentarme a la graciosa de tu novia?

._.

R: qué? –dijo como pudo, ya que le faltaba aire- mi… mi… novia?

Sh: Si, a Quinnie – dijo como si fuera obvio-

_Quinnie? Que demonios…._

R: Eso dijiste Quinn? –

Quinn iba a responder cuando la latina la interrumpió

S: En realidad yo dije que es tu novia. No quiero que se escape antes que llegue ese término

Sh: Osea que no son novias? – estaba confundida-

R: QUE!? NO!

Q: Quisiera, pero Rach es muy terca –dijo con una sonrisa-

Rachel la fulminó en seguida con la mirada

Sh: Deberías darle una oportunidad a Quinnie, bebé

_Y dale con el "Quinnie"…_

Q:Si "bebé" deberías darme una oportunidad – se burlaba del sobrenombre-

R: Hablas en serio? – le cuestionó-

Q: No creo que esta sea la manera. Mejor hablemos de eso mañana en clases. Te parece?

Dios! Shelby ya se quería comer a su (esperaba) futura nuera!

R: Si… está bien –

_Qué mierda acaba de pasar?-pensaba_

Kurt rompió el pequeño silencio

K: Entonces Satán… nos vas a dejar algo?

S: Qué? – dijo con la boca llena-

* * *

><p>Mientras, en el salón donde la sesión de fotos acababa de terminar<p>

Charlie le respondía a Tammy sobre su proposición de ir a tomar algo

Ch: Claro que me gustaría ir a tomar algo contigo… - dijo bajando la mirada, acto que hizo preocupar a Tammy-

T: Hey, qué ocurre? – le levantó la cara tomandola de la barbilla para que la mirase-

Ch: Nada.. no.. no ocurre nada – le sonrió-

T:Sé que algo te pasa. No quieres contarme?

Charlie se cuestionaba si decirle que le gustaba o no. Así que decidió hacerlo, de todas maneras no perdía nada

Ch: Te digo.. pero no aquí, vamos a comer. Yo invito – sonrió-

T: Mejor vamos a mi casa, podemos hablar en mi habitación si lo que quieres es privacidad

Charlie pasó saliva difícilmente

Ch: ehh.. yo… si, claro jaja- reía nerviosamente-

* * *

><p>Se encontraban todos comiendo prácticamente las sobras de la latina, que había arrasado con todo<p>

S: Te dije que quería mi comida favorita, así que no es mi culpa que no hayas hecho más – se defendía-

Sh: Lo dices como si hubiera hecho 2 platos. Hice ración para 15!

S: No pude contenerme, perdón

Mientras Kurt y Shelby se reían de la latina, Quinn, que se encontraba a lado de Rachel, no dejaba de acariciarle la mano por debajo de la mesa. Cosa que la puso roja como tomate

S: Hey! Hey! Esas manos donde las pueda ver! – dijo al notar las expresiones de la morena y la rubia-

K:Les digo que Rach nunca para! – se dirigía a la latina y a la madre de Rachel-

Sh: Y tú no vives con ella. Además yo soy la que paga el monto del Internet. Yo soy la que ve en los recibos los datos de navegación

Rachel escupió el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando

R: QUÉ?! VES LOS DATOS DE NAVEGACIÓN?! – dijo exaltada-

S: Ay por favor! Como si nadie supiera que te la pasas viendo porno. – soltó- así es rubia, si te casas con ella, que no te extrañe que se encierre en una habitación y escuches como ahorcan al ganso

R: SATÁN! –

S: Es la verdad, acaso no cuando…- el sonido de su celular la interrumpió- Oh! Es Britt – una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro-

Rachel tenía que aprovechar

R: Cuándo es la boda?

S: Después de la tuya – le respondió mientras caminaba a la sala para seguir hablando con Britt-

B: Hola amor – le decía tiernamente-

S: Hola cielo, te extraño tanto – ponía pucheros aunque sabía que ella no podía verla-

B: Bebé, estás haciendo pucheros? –

S: No…

B: No te creo. Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. – Cambió de tema- Dónde estás, corazón?

S:En mi segunda casa. Vendrás? Di que si di que si!

B: Llego ahí en una hora, tengo que terminar de organizar al club de ajedrez. Que ñoños! - se quejaba-

_- Señorita presidenta, estamos detrás de usted – se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono-

Santana rió por lo bajo

B: Si Martín, lo sé – bufó- Bueno amor, te veo en una hora si?

S: Si Britt, yo te espero

B: Te amo princesa

S: Yo más, gomita

Santana colgó y estaba lista para regresar a terminar con su comida. Cuando sonó el timbre

Sh: Satán! Abre! – gritaba desde el comedor-

S: Todo yo, todo yo –se quejaba-

Santana abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una versión de lo que la esperaba en el comedor

T: Hola San – entró jalando a Charlie para que pasara- Mira, ella es Santana, Santana, ella es Charlie

S: Oh! Tú eres Charlie – se hacía la desentendida- mucho gusto – le extendía la mano

Ch: El gusto es mío – sonrió-

T: Y mi madre?

S: Está en el comedor

Las tres se fueron directas a donde estaban los demás

Shelby se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a Charlie

Q: Oh! Shelby, olvidé decirte que también tengo una gemela –encogió los hombros para seguir comiendo-

Ch: Quinn? Qué haces aquí?

Q: Pues estoy comiendo – dijo como si fuera obvio-

Tammy veía mal a su hermana

Kurt y Santana querían palomitas para la función

_Y a esta que le pasa?- Pensaba Rachel_

T: Rach, te espero en mi cuarto, necesito preguntarte algo. Charlie, ponte cómoda. En un momento vengo

* * *

><p>Rachel y Tammy subieron a la habitación de la segunda<p>

R: Que? –dijo cansada-

T: Qué planeas?

R: Qué planeo de que? – dijo sin saber bien de que le hablaba su hermana –

T: Sabes de lo que hablo – la cortó-

R: No planeo nada. Quinn vino aquí con Kurt. Creo que le cae bien a mamá. No sé, Tammy, qué es lo que tanto te molesta?

T: Que te conozco Rachel. Dejarás tirada a Quinn cuando te hayas acostado con ella. Y no sólo te lo digo porque me preocupe quedar bien con Charlie, sino que realmente me preocupa que le hagas daño

Rachel se quedó quieta, totalmente callada. Su gemela tenía un punto para desconfiar de ella.

R: Esta vez es diferente Tam. Es diferente con Quinn – le explicaba-

T: Eso espero Rachel. De igual manera te estaré vigilando

R: Haz lo que quieras. Te lo probaré

T: No me pruebes nada a mi. Pruebatelo a ti misma. Pruebate que eres capaz de hacer las cosas bien –

Rachel quedó totalmente pensativa. Detuvo a Tammy por el brazo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

R:Yo.. tengo que decirte algo – bajó la mirada-

* * *

><p>En el comedor la platica estaba muy animada<p>

Ch: En serio no puedo creer que usted haya sido la que llevó el caso del socio de mi padre. Ese caso no tenía salida! Y usted lo hizo ver tan simple! Soy su fan – la halagaba –

Sh: Jajaja, muchas gracias Charlie. No fue nada fácil eh? Y túteame por favor, que no soy tan vieja

S: Si lo eres

Sh: Y tú serás la que no vaya a las vacaciones en Alemania si no te callas

Santana calló para prestarle atención a su comida

Shelby estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó gritos en la parte de arriba.

Todos se miraban incomodos entre sí

S: Iré a ver que ocurre- se levantó de la silla-

Sh: No, no. Sigue comiendo. Yo iré – dijo para seguidamente subir a la habitación de Tammy-

* * *

><p>T: CÓMO PUDISTE DECIRLE ESO?! – le gritaba-<p>

R: NO SÉ POR QUÉ TANTO ESCANDALO SI ESTÁS CON SAM! –le respondía-

Sh: QUÉ OCURRE AQUÍ? –entraba a la habitación-

T: Pues nada más y nada menos que tu hijita acaba de hacer que pierda a la mujer que creo que me gusta

Shelby la miró asombrada

Sh: Eres gay? Creí que estabas con Sam

R: JA-JA –

T: VOY A ROMPER TU CARA!

Tammy comenzó a golpear a Rachel, que obviamente no se dejaba. Así hasta que Shelby pudo separarlas.

Sh: NO PUEDO CREER ESTO DE USTEDES! Y MÁS POR UNAS CHICAS QUE ACABAN DE CONOCER! –les gritaba furiosa-

T: Sé que la acabo de conocer, pero mamá. Es especial

Sh: No me interesa lo especial que sea. Jamás se habían peleado de esta manera. Y no lo voy a pasar por alto

R: A qué te refieres? – dijo preocupada-

Sh: Están castigadas hasta nuevo aviso.

T: Qué clase de castigo? – dijo resignada

Sh: Teléfonos – extendió la mano-

Inmediatamente las dos pusieron sus IPhone en la mano de su madre

Sh: Tarjetas – seguía con la mano extendida-

Ambas pusieron sus tarjetas de crédito en la mano de Shelby

Sh: No televisión, no salidas y no auto – finalizó-

R. No auto? Cómo se supone que iremos a la escuela?

T: Hasta cuando será el castigo?

Sh: Yo las llevaré y las traeré de vuelta. Y son 2 semanas por lo pronto – concluyó- Ahora ambas, disculpense – ordenó-

Rachel y Tammy se pusieron de frente

R: Lo siento –

T: También lo siento – bajó la mirada-

Sh: Bien. Ahora al comedor. Terminemos con esto

* * *

><p>Shelby bajó junto con ambas chicas que inmediatamente se sentaron al lado de su respectiva rubia<p>

Q: Todo bien? – le preguntó a Rachel

R. Castigadas – fue todo lo que dijo. Quinn no quiso indagar más por el momento-

Ch: Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, Q. Se hace tarde- se levantó-

Sh: Quieren que las lleve? – les preguntó amablemente. Estas chicas les había caido muy bien-

Q: No, gracias Shelby. Traje mi auto – agradeció-

Sh: Las acompaño a la puerta – dijo para caminar delante-

Q: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, NO novia – le sonrió y seguidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Ch: Hasta mañana Tammy – abrazó a la morena-

T: Hasta mañana… Oye Charlie – llamó la atención de la rubia- mañana podemos hablar? Me gustaría aclarar algo

Ch: Claro que si, mañana te busco. Hasta mañana Rachel, Kurt, Santana – se despedía-

S: Adiós rubias huecas

Q: Adiós Satán. Adiós señorita

K: Te veo mañana, guapo

Shelby observaba como ambas rubias se subían al bettle azul y arrancaban hasta perderlas de vista.

Se acercó al comedor donde estaban Rachel , Tammy que se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo, Santana y Kurt que se reían de ellas

Sh: De qué se ríen? –preguntó-

S: En serio nunca habías castigado a Tammy? Jajajajajaja – seguía la diversión-

Kurt se reía también y Rachel no aguantó más siguiendoles el ritmo

T: No es gracioso- dijo cortante-

K: Si, si lo es! Jajajaja

Sh: Es que es la verdad, creo que nunca había hecho algo que me molestara – tratando de recordar-No… nada. En cambio Rachel…

La morena al escuchar su nombre calló sus risas. Lo que provocó que los otros dos ríeran más fuerte

Sh: Creo que le levanté el castigo hace… - hacía cuentas en la mente-

R:Una semana –dijo sin ánimos- Ya! Bueno ya! Lo dicen como si fueran los hijos perfectos! – estaba harta de la risa de la latina y del chico-

S: Creeme que soy lo más alejado a una hija perfecta – un poco calmada, le dolía el estomago de tanto reír- Mis padres me castigan cada mes por cada vez que nos encuentran a Britt y a mi teniendo sexo – se encogió de hombros-

K: Mi papá me castigó cuando se enteró que estaba yendo a clases de zumba

Sh: Oye… y eso si funciona? Me lo han recomendado mucho – le preguntó a el chico-

K: Pues tonifica mucho el cuerpo – le explicaba-

Sh: Ven a mi oficina, creo que tengo unos folletos de algunos centros, necesito que me recomiendes el mejor – decía jalandolo para llevarselo de ahí-

T: Aún no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso – dijo aún con la mirada en el suelo para levantarse y caminar hacia la sala-

Rachel vio a su hermana irse, se sentía fatal

S: Qué hiciste, enana? – le preguntó preocupada por la actitud de su amiga-

R: Charlie me confesó que le gusta Tammy

S: Eso es genial! Por qué se siente mal, entonces? – dijo confundida-

R: Porque yo le dije que Tam es heterosexual – estaba avergonzada-

S: - la miraba sin poder creerlo- Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermana? – dijo seria para después pararse de la mesa e ir con su amiga-

Rachel se levantó y fue detrás de ellas. Las encontró sentadas en el sofá sin decir nada. Se sentó en frente

R: Tammy… lo siento. Lo dije sin querer. Estaba demasiado molesta por lo que me dijiste esta tarde en los casilleros – le explicaba-

T: Qué? El que eres una perdedora? – levantó la vista para decirselo una vez más ese día-

R: Entonces si lo crees – parecía que esta vez doliera más que la anterior-

S: Le dijiste que era una perdedora? – Qué rayos les estaba pasando? Ellas no eran así-

T: No le dije más que la verdad- levantó los hombros-

R: Bien… - dijo para después levantarse e irse a su habitación-

S: Se puede saber qué te pasa? Tú no eres así con tu hermana. Todo lo contrario, siempre me regañas cuando le digo cosas crueles

T: No quiero descargar toda mi frustración en ella San… pero … es que… no sé que me pasa – se ponía las manos en la cara-

S: Pues averigualo, porque acabas de hacer añicos a Rachel con esos comentarios

T: A dónde vas? – dijo al ver que la latina se levantó del sillón y se dirigía a la puerta-

S: Me largo, regresaré cuando mi amiga haya vuelto. Dile a Shelby que la zumba no le servirá – salió por la puerta-

Lo último que escuchó Tammy fue el motor del auto de Santana y como se alejaba.

Sólo tenía una pregunta en mente

_¿Qué rayos me está pasando?_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo rápido para que vean que no me olvidé n.n Creo que este es Brittana en su mayoría. Dejen RW , quejas, sugerencias.. etc etc

* * *

><p>Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana iba camino a la escuela para recoger a Britt, ya que le había avisado que la reunión en casa de los Berry no había terminado muy bien.<p>

B: Y bien? Qué sucedió? –Dijo apenas subiendo al mustang de la latina-

S: Me da flojera contar todo Britt – suspiró y arrancó el auto-

B:Ahhhh No me vas a contar?- hacía pucheros-

S: No me convencerás Pierce! Esos pucheros no tienen poder sobre mi

La rubia hacía los pucheros más notorios

S: No te estoy viendo Britt… tengo la vista en la carretera- decía en tono burlón-

B: Entonces no me vas a contar?

S: Amm, Nah.

Acto seguido Brittany pellizcó a Santana en el brazo

S: AUCH! BRITTANY! CÓMO PUDISTE?! –se sobaba el brazo-

B: Tú cómo pudiste no contarme? – decía con una sonrisa-

S: Te lo voy a resumir, pero no lo hago porque me haya dolido, lo hago porque te amo

B: Si, claro. Cuentame –rodó los ojos-

S: Recuerdas que Tammy está obsesionada con la gemela hipster de Quinn?

B: Si…-la alentaba a continuar-

S: Pues resulta que le dijo a la enana.. – Brittany la interrumpió-

B: A Rachie –dijo firme-

S: Si, como sea – restó importancia- le dijo que le gustaba Tammy

B: GENIAL! –aplaudía emocionada-

S: No es tan genial – hizo una mueca-

B: Por qué no es genial? Por Sam? –preguntó- Ambas sabemos que no tardarán mucho en terminar cuando Sam se vaya a vivir a Houston

S: No, no es por eso. Es porque Rachel le dijo a Charlie que Tammy era heterosexual

B: Y? Tammy puede decirle que es libanesa por ella – dijo tranquila-

S: Si Britt, eso está claro. Pero Tammy está molesta por la intención de Rachel, no por la acción

B: Y por qué Rachie le dijo eso? –estaba confundida-

S: Al parecer estaba molesta porque Tammy la llamó perdedora. No sé que le sucede a Tam, Britt. Estoy preocupada- y lo mostraba en su voz-

B: Deberíamos hablar con ella – dijo seria-

S: Si… Pero antes, paremos a comer. Muero de hambre

Se estacionó afuera de un McDonalds

Brittany la vio extrañada

B: No comiste en casa de los Berry?

S: No Britt. No eh comido nada en todo el día – se tocaba su estomago- Escúchalo, no deja de rugir – exageraba –

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en su computadora viendo los comentarios de sus vídeos en MySpace. Estaba sorprendida en como desde que se declaró gay los comentarios dieron un vuelco terriblemente notable. De "Esterilizate" a "Hazme un hijo".<p>

Varias chicas le llegaron a decir que la molestaban porque en realidad les parecía atractiva. Ahí comenzó la vida sexualmente MUY activa de la diva.

Y no era por presumir ni nada, pero todas le decían que era buenísima en la cama.

Al principio fue algo raro, en especial para Finn que seguía enamorado de la morena. Pero no le molestó, y de hecho sorprendió a Rachel cuando este le dijo "Creo que ya lo sabía" En verdad era tan obvia? Pensaba. La morena y el quarterback siguieron como amigos.

Esperaba que se terminara de subir un nuevo vídeo cuando su madre le gritó desde el piso de abajo.

R: Qué ocurre? –le preguntó una vez que bajó las escaleras-

Sh: Tienes una llamada. – decía mientras sostenía el teléfono fijo de la casa-

R: Nos ahorraríamos esto si me devolvieras mi celular

Sh: Nos ahorraríamos esto si no hubieras peleado con tu hermana

Dicho eso le dio un zape a Rachel en la cabeza y se fue hacia su oficina

R: Hola? –contestó mientras se sobaba -

Q: Hola No novia –dijo feliz-

R: Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Cómo conseguiste el número de mi casa? –dijo sin ánimos-

Q: Por qué? No somos novias, Oh! Y tu madre me lo dijo antes de irme. Parece que le caí bien. Me quiere para nuera Rach. Deberíamos complacerla

R: Pero las personas que NO son parejas no se refieren así con los demás. Además… no sé. No siempre le hago caso a mi mamá. Sabes?

Q: Pero ellos no tienen esperanzas con las demás personas. Uyyy que ruda –reía-

R: Y tú si?

Q: Contigo? Claro! Ya ansío llevarte a nuestra primera cita

R: Estoy tan desanimada que hasta yo te invitaría en este momento con tal de no deprimirme

Q: Aunque la idea me parece genial, no me gustan mucho las razones. Qué te ocurre? –estaba preocupada por la morena-

R: No quiero hablar de eso por teléfono

Q: Te gustaría salir conmigo? Es una buena oportunidad para hablar… y para tener nuestra primera cita.

R: Sabes que no puedo. Estoy castigada

Q. Y puedo ir a visitarte?

R: Te acabas de ir

Q: Por ti sería capaz de dormir en tu jardín

R: No es necesario, te espero – colgó-

Le gustaba que Quinn fuera atrevida y no le importara lo que la gente piense de ella. Y más le gustaba que al parecer, la chica se estaba esforzando por cambiar.

* * *

><p>Quinn bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras, lo que causó que cayera en el último escalón y se levantara de prisa con un grito de "ESTOY BIEN!"<p>

Sus padres y su hermana la veían con curiosidad desde la sala.

RF: Quinn? A dónde vas? – preguntó-

Q: A casa de Rachel – dijo de prisa mientras abría la puerta-

RF: Quinn… ven acá – dijo con tono de advertencia-

Quinn cerró la puerta, agachó la mirada y caminó hacia la sala

Q: Si? –decía con ansias-

RF: Quién es Rachel? –levantó una ceja-

Q: Emm una chica de la escuela? –tenía las mejillas rojas-

RF: La hermana de Tammy? –le preguntó a Charlie-

Ch: Si, es su gemela.

Quinn veía a su padre y a su hermana, Charlie ya le había contado todo a su padre? Chismosilla eh?

J: Quién es Tammy?

RF: La futura novia de Charlie –dijo como si nada-

Ch: Calla papá! – le daba un golpe en el hombro mientras su padre reía-

Q: Si,si. Ya sabemos quién es quien. Me puedo ir?

J: A quién le pediste permiso? –le dijo seria-

Q: Mamá, Puedo ir a casa de Rachel? POR FAVOOOOOR! –suplicó-

RF: Déjala ir Judy. Si no va no va a dejar de molestar –dijo en tono divertido-

Q: El tiene razón. Deberías hacerle caso

J: No tardes Quinn. No quiero tener que ir por ti. De acuerdo?

Q: Ni si quiera sabes donde vive – tenía los ojos entrecerrados como retando a su madre-

Ch: Pero yo si

Q: Te mataré Charlotte

Ch:Si, si. Largo

Dicho eso último, Quinn corrió hacia su auto. No perdió tiempo y ya se dirigía a la casa de Rachel.

Ch: Bien, yo voy a mi habitación a editar unas fotografías –se levantó del sofá-

J: Bajas en media hora para cenar! –le gritaba-

RF: Tengo que conocer a esas chicas

J: A quiénes? –dijo confundida-

RF: A Tammy y a Rachel. Tus hijas están loquitas por ellas

J: En serio también son gemelas?

RF: Al parecer.

J: Deberías decirles que las traigan a cenar un día de estos

RF: Desde cuándo quieres conocer a las novias de tus hijas? –arqueó una ceja-

J: Es un caso raro. Nunca habían sido gemelas. Quiero ver

Judy y Russell se reían a carcajadas. Pero no era broma. El hombre Fabray ya estaba planeando la cena en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Tammy se encontraba acostada leyendo un libro cuando su ordenador avisaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje en Facebook.<p>

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que el mensaje era de Charlie

_Estoy editando las fotos y bueno… no hay mucho que editar. Saliste preciosa en todas._

Del otro lado de la pantalla se encontraba Charlie recriminandose

Ch: Tonta tonta! Cómo le mandaste eso?! Ella no es gay! Lo arruinaste! –se golpeaba la cabeza contra el escritorio cuando vio que le habían respondido-

_No te creo. Es la magia que tienes para tomar fotos. Aunque… comienzo a dudar eh?_

Charlie no entendía eso último. Pero se alegró al ver que Tammy no se quejó por las palabras que ésta había usado anteriormente.

_¿A qué te refieres?_

Tammy dudaba si responderle o no. Pero al final se armó de valor.

_No creo que sea efecto de la cámara el que salgas tan perfecta en tu foto de perfil. _

Charlie no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Acaso…acaso Tammy estaba ligando con ella? No. No podía ser.

_Jajaja tonterías! No es ni un 0.2 % acercado a tu belleza_

Tammy no podía más. Le urgía decirle a Charlie lo que sentía. Pero tenía que esperar a mañana. Así que decidió dejar todo ahí. Quería ver su cara cuando hablaran.

_Me tengo que ir. Pero tenemos una charla pendiente. Y sabes… eres por lejos la persona más bonita que conozco. ;) bye._

Releyó infinidad de veces el mensaje. No podía creer que Tammy creyera eso. Rogaba porque fuera mañana.

* * *

><p>B: San, comienzo a preocuparme por ti<p>

Seguían en McDonalds y Brittany veía desconcertada a la latina.

S: Por qué? –decía con la boca llena-

B: No te parece que estás comiendo demasiado? – dijo lentamente tratando de no hacer enfadar a la latina-

S: No Britt, es que es así como me trago las penas – daba otra mordida a su tercera hamburguesa-

B: Pues habrá que hacer desaparecer esas penas, porque si no, me temo que tendré que inscribirte a Tragones Anónimos

S: Una buena sesión de sexo quizá haga que se me vaya el apetito por unas 3 horas – levantaba ambas cejas insinuandosele a la rubia-

B: 3 Horas no serán suficientes San. Creo que haz comido lo de toda la semana –reía-

S: Creo que son los entrenamientos, se me abrió el apetito mucho esta semana. Ya pasará –restó importancia-

B: Esperemos, porque no quiero llevar a mi novia rodando por toda la escuela –bromeó-

S: Britt, si estás tratando de decirme algo sólo dilo –le dio una mordida a su hamburguesa-


	9. AVISO

Estaba incomunicada, regres hace poco de un pa s que bueno... no ten a internet, as de f cil ._.

lo siento mucho, no se preocupen, esta semana publico el siguiente cap tulo, yo les promet que no lo iba a dejar y as ser . Gracias por los que siguen ah 


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, sé que me tardé pero tengo algunos problemas en la escuela, en la familia y eso. Actualizo mañana "Llámame Ray, Ray Berry" ya lo tengo desarrollado y todo pero me falta pasarlo a la laptop. Ya saben, ustedes deciden hasta donde llegan estas historias. Dejen RW por favor :) sugerencias, comentarios, quejas blah blah, todo es bienvenido.

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba en su habitación cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Corrió escaleras abajo para apresurarse y que nadie más abriera.<p>

R: Hey – dijo con una sonrisa-

Q: Hey – le devolvió el saludo-

R: Entra, ¿qué esperas? – dijo haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a la rubia

Q: Pues que te quitaras Rachel, ¿qué más podría esperar? – dijo riendo-

Rachel golpeó levemente el brazo de la rubia una vez que ésta estaba adentro

Caminaron hacia la sala, Rachel se sentó en un sofá en frente del que la rubia ocupó

Q:¿ Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? ¿Me tienes miedo? – arqueó una ceja-

R: No, claro que no. Pero de aquí te puedo ver mejor – le sonrió-

Q: Y… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con un tono de voz bajo y suave-

Cosa que hizo que Rachel suavizara su postura algo tensa.

R: No lo sé… es todo tan confuso – dijo sinceramente-

Q: ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello?

R: Si, pero ¿podemos ir a mi habitación? No siento que la conversación será privada aquí – le preguntó a la rubia-

Q: Claro, después de ti – dijo levantandose y yendo detrás de la morena-

* * *

><p>Una vez en la habitación, Quinn no pudo evitar echar un vistazo y notar todos los posters de Obras de Broadway que se encontraban en la pared. Hasta que vio uno que le llamó la atención.<p>

Q: Se parece a tu mamá – dijo señalando uno que decía "Wicked" –

Rachel caminó hasta ponerse justo detrás de ella viendo hacia el cartel también.

R: Es porque técnicamente estás viendo a mi madre.

Quinn se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi podría jurar que escuchó el tronar de su cuello.

Q: ¿Tú mamá estuvo en Broadway? – dijo confundida-

R: Emm nope. Dije "técnicamente". –replicó- Su nombre es Idina, es la gemela de mi mamá. De ahí el gen creo yo – explicó a la rubia-

Q: ¿Y el amor por Broadway también? –dijo mirandola a los ojos-

R: Tal vez – dijo con la respiración acelerada-

Estaban muy cerca una de la otra y sólo intercalaban miradas de sus ojos a sus labios hasta que un carraspeo de garganta las sacó de la burbuja en la que se encontraban.

Las dos voltearon sobresaltadas a la puerta dónde se encontraba Shelby.

Sh: ¿Quinn? – preguntó algo confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí? Acabas de dejar la casa hace poco

Q: Ehh… si… es sólo que – hablaba algo trabada ya que Shelby las había captado en un momento privado- Tenía que hablar algo con Rachel que no podía esperar a mañana

Sh: Rachel está castigada, pero dejaré pasar esto sólo porque me caes bien – le sonrió a la rubia que obviamente correspondió de la misma manera- Rachel, cariño. Quiero que bajen a cenar en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

R: Si mamá, en un momento bajamos – asintió algo avergonzada-

Shelby salió de la habitación de Rachel y acto seguido la diva se sentó en el borde de la cama, palpando las sábanas haciéndole saber a Quinn que quería que se sentara a su lado. La rubia no perdió tiempo y se acomodó a lado de la morena.

Q: ¿Y bien? – cortó el silencio cómodo en el que se encontraban-

R: Quinn, siento algo por ti, no lo puedo negar. – soltó-

Quinn sonrió a más no poder mientras sentía que su corazón había dado un nuevo vuelco al escuchar esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Rachel

R: Es algo extraño, ¿sabes? Yo no soy una persona de sentimientos pero cuando estoy contigo o pienso en ti, no puedo evitar sentir que estoy completa. Es algo que no puedo explicar es como si….

Q: -la interrumpió- ¿Como si en el momento en que nos separamos sientes un vacío que has sentido por mucho tiempo?

Rachel la miró expectante a los ojos

R: Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Q: -devolviéndole la mirada- Porque es como yo me siento

Las dos no dejaron de mirarse fijamente por dos minutos hasta que Quinn puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Rachel mientras la acariciaba y ésta cerraba los ojos al contacto.

Lo siguiente que la morena sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos.

El beso era lento, suave y con emociones de por medio. Después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire.

Siguieron mirándose a los ojos con una cara de adoración pura.

Así como era obvio que Rachel nunca se había enamorado o nunca había tomado a nadie en serio, lo mismo pasaba con Quinn. Aunque la diferencia era que Rachel se acostaba con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente y Quinn seguía siendo virgen. Ella no era una persona que confiara ese tipo de cosas a cualquiera, esperaba que su primera vez fuera especial; con alguien a quién en verdad amara.

R: Eso fue… simplemente… yo… -

Quinn la cortó con otro beso pero esta vez mucho más corto ayudándola a salir de su trance

R: El mejor beso de la vida – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa-

Q: Me encanta que me correspondas todo esto que estoy sintiendo ¿sabes?

R: Imagina como me siento yo

Estuvieron varios minutos sentadas una frente a la otra con sus manos entrelazadas solamente viéndose fijamente.

R: Quinn… esto… esto ¿qué nos hace?

La rubia se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pero no dudo en contestarla.

Q: Aún nada – vio la cara de confusión en la morena- Primero tengo que llevarte a una cita y después te pediré ser mi novia. Es lo correcto

Rachel no podía más, si ya sentía cosas fuertes por Quinn ahora no sabía en qué nivel estaba.

R: Me parece perfecto pero – frunció el ceño- Estoy castigada y no quiero esperar dos semanas para poder llamarte "mi novia" . Y eso si no hago más y provoco que mi mamá me alargue el tiempo del castigo

Q: Yo lo arreglo – dijo con una sonrisa- pero por favor, intenta no meterte en más problemas – suplicó-

A esto Rachel solamente soltó una carcajada

R: No te prometo nada, pero por ti lo intentaré –sonrió-

La morena se acercó rápidamente a la rubia y la tomó del cuello para darle un profundo beso que la otra chica aceptó gustosa hasta que una voz hizo que ambas se separan y comenzaran su camino hacia la planta baja

* * *

><p>Sh: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – les preguntó cuando vio que bajaban las escaleras-<p>

R: Estabamos platicando, perdón – dijo bajando la mirada algo sonrojada-

H: Si, claro. Lo mismo decía yo con tu madre y mira –dijo Hiram entrando al comedor-

Sh: Hiram! – le recriminó a su esposo-

Quinn y Rachel sintieron su cara tornarse de un color rojo por lo dicho

H: Por cierto, soy Hiram. El padre de Rachel –dijo extendiéndole la mano a la rubia-

Q: Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray. – le sonrió-

Sh: Tomen asiento, iré por Tammy. – dijo para después subir las escaleras-

Rachel y Quinn se sentaron una a lado de la otra mientras Hiram se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa.

H: Y bien… dime Quinn, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? – dijo seriamente-

Rachel sabía que su padre bromeaba pero quería jugar con la rubia

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par y comenzó a balbucear

Q: Pues… bueno… yo.. em.. eh… - se rascaba la nuca-

A esto, Rachel y Hiram se reían a carcajadas que se hicieron más ruidosas al ver que la rubia había captado la broma

Q: No es gracioso – cruzó los brazos-

H: Lo es jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara – se seguía riendo-

R: Esto es a lo que te enfrentas Quinnie jajajaja – le seguía la corriente a su papá-

La rubia sólo giró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Tammy estaba sentada en su cama haciendo tarea cuando su mamá tocó la puerta<p>

T: Adelante! – gritó-

Sh: Hey, la cena está lista. Quinn está abajo con Rachel ¿Por qué no bajamos? – le preguntó suavemente mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija mayor y se sentaba a lado de ella para palpar su pierna –

Tammy era mayor que Rachel por 5 minutos. Suficiente tiempo para que la animadora le recordará a la diva quién estaba a cargo. De niñas siempre fue Tammy quién protegía a Rachel, lo veía como si fuera su trabajo. Y aún así, aunque pasaran los años lo seguía haciendo. Era su hermanita, no iba a dejar que nada la lastimara.

La animadora tenía una gran necesidad de decirle a su madre cómo se sentía, y éste parecía el momento indicado. Sólo ella y Shelby.

T: ¿Quinn? ¿Que no se fue hace como 2 horas? -preguntó extrañada-

Sh: Parece que no puede estar lejos de tu hermana por mucho tiempo, ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa-

Shelby notó que el semblante de su hija era serio y pensativo

Sh: Ok, ¿Qué te ocurre? – soltó-

T: No lo sé – dijo sinceramente-

Sh: ¿Tiene que ver con la pelea que tuviste con tu hermana?

T: Si y no

Sh: Explícate – se acomodó mejor para poder ver a los ojos de Tammy directamente-

T: No sé que es lo que me sucede. Cuando veo a Rachel con Quinn, no sé, tengo el breve presentimiento de que algo va a salir mal y creo que eso se debe a Rachel.

Sh: ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó no entendiendo-

T: No quiero que Rachel lastime a Quinn – dijo de repente-

Sh: Y ¿por qué crees que la va a lastimar?

T: Es que con Quinn no es igual que otros ligues que ha tenido Rachel, mamá. Siento que esto es más serio y con el historial que tiene, me es difícil creer que lo tomará bien.

Shelby parecía entender que le pasaba a su hija.

Sh: Tammy… ¿no es más bien que tienes miedo que Rachel se enamore de verdad y Quinn pueda lastimarla?

Tammy procesó las palabras de su madre a gran velocidad. Tenía sentido.

Quizá era esa la razón por la que no quería que Quinn y Rachel estuvieran juntas. Parecía que cada vez que Rachel veía a Quinn se le iluminaban los ojos. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa con el tiempo. Tal vez era por eso que la insultaba y la hacía sentir mal. Quería ver a la Rachel de antes, no a ésta Rachel enamorada que podría salir con el corazón herido. Ella quería apagar ese brillo, pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana. Tenía que verla feliz.

T: No lo había pensado – dijo bajando el volumen de su voz-

Sh: Tam, cariño. Rachel es tu hermana, deberías estar feliz de que al fin encuentre a alguien que la haga sentir de esa manera – dijo mientras le tomaba las manos- Y si en algún momento Quinn llegara a lastimarla, tiene a toda la familia Berry y a una loca López que le patearán el trasero ¿cierto?

Tammy sólo se río y abrazó a Shelby

T: Gracias – dijo en el hombro de su madre-

Sh: Siempre que necesites. – se separó del abrazo- Vamos a cenar

Se levantaron juntas y se dirigieron al comedor.

* * *

><p>R: Mmmm que las vistieran iguales y no supieran quién era quién<p>

Q: Pasó más de una vez, créeme – le respondió a la morena-

H:No era que pasara tan seguido, Rach. – le recriminaba a su hija –

R: ¿Ah no? Pasaba mínimo 10 veces al año

Los tres comenzaron a reírse

Estaban jugando a hacer preguntas que seguramente a las dos, como hermanas gemelas, les pudieron haber pasado al cuidado de sus padres

Q: Odiaba cuando mis padres insistían en vestirnos de la misma manera

R: Mis padres aún insisten algunas veces – rodó los ojos-

Sh: Sólo en las reuniones familiares – dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras con Tammy detrás –

T: Y en viajes familiares, vacaciones a la playa, vacaciones en la cabaña en el bosque, fotografías en familia. Admítelo mamá, cualquier evento familiar es una buena excusa para avergonzarnos

Todos rieron menos Rachel que veía sus manos sobre la mesa como si fueran la cosa más interesante. Tammy lo notó.

La animadora se sentó en frente de su hermana y la golpeó con el pie por debajo de la mesa para que le prestara atención. Cosa que no tardó en ocurrir.

Tammy le gesticuló a Rachel "¿Podemos hablar después de la cena?" la diva sólo asintió.

* * *

><p>La familia Berry y Quinn se encontraban cenando mientras platicaban anécdotas, chistes y demás.<p>

Rachel y Quinn aún no habían formalizado su relación pero al parecer no faltaría mucho,

Shelby y Hiram estaban encantados con la rubia.

Para Shelby esto ya olía a boda, ya que la única vez que había visto a su hija tan dedicada a alguien había sido Finn. Pero ya todos sabían que Finn había sido sólo una pantalla.

Rachel y Tammy no se habían dirigido la palabra la una a la otra en toda la cena, lo que preocupó a Hiram que era el único que no sabía acerca de su "pelea".

Q: Y cuando le quise dar sólo al pequeño cisne, una parvada de patos me siguió. No sabía que hacer, sólo salí corriendo lo más rápido que puse – contaba Quinn emocionada-

Shelby, Hiram y Tammy reían a más no poder.

Rachel estaba más concentrada en la mano que acariciaba a la suya debajo de la mesa.

Sh: Me pregunto como es que sigues viva con todas las cosas que te han pasado – reía-

Q: Si, yo igual me pregunto lo mismo –dijo con una sonrisa-

Hiram aprovechó el breve cómodo silencio que siguió después de las risas y se dirigió a su hija mayor

H: Tammy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Tammy cruzó mirada con su madre que le dirigió una de "a mi no me mires"

Rachel esperaba expectante para escuchar que decía su hermana.

Quinn estaba más concentrada en su ensalada.

T: Ehh.. si… - se aclaró la garganta- estoy bien – sonrió débilmente-

Hirma decidió no presionar

H: Así que… Quinn, Rachel –ambas chicas voltearon, Quinn con el tenedor a medio camino y con la boca abierta – ustedes son… - unió sus dedos preguntandoles si estaban juntas-

R: Pues… aún… aún no – se ruborizó –

Q: Estaba pensando en preguntarselo cuando le levantaran el castigo – se rascó la nuca-

Sh: Podría darle un día libre al castigo – dijo emocionada-

Q: ¡Hey! Te urge que sea tu nuera ¿no? – dijo bromeando-

Sh: Quien quiera que tenga estos efecto en mi Rachie debe ser especial y no dejarse pasar

Rachel se ruborizó aún más si eso fuera posible

Q: Rachie está en buenas manos – dijo con una sonrisa-

Rachel le golpeó el hombro suavemente a la rubia que parecía que le gustaba usar los apodos de su madre.

H: Entonces… ¿cuándo? – dijo intentando parecer serio, pero fracasando-

Q: Lo más rápido posible. ¿Qué tal mañana? – preguntó-

Sh: Me parece perfecto – sonrió- mañana no hay castigo – volteó su mirada a donde estaba Tammy comiendo su ensalada silenciosamente – y tú puedes aprovechar para salir también Tam. Seré justa

Tammy volteó a ver a su madre y le sonrió

T: Gracias – siguió en su comida-

Q: Entonces ya está. Paso por ti mañana a las 4. ¿está bien?

R: Te estaré esperando – sonrió-

Q: Perfecto – se puso de pie- me retiro o mi madre me castigará si llego tarde y no queremos eso

R: Te acompaño a la puerta – se puso de pie también-

Q: Muchas gracias por la cena

Sh: No hay de que Quinnie, conduce con cuidado

Q: Lo haré. Hasta mañana – se despidió-

Ya en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban ambas chicas. La luz de la luna les daba de lleno en la cara.

Q: No puedo esperar a mañana – susurró-

R: Yo tampoco, lo espero con ansias

Y sin más, se besaron

Fue un beso lento y suave en el que la rubia pasó su lengua por los labios de la morena rogando por permiso para entrar, que Rachel gustosa cedió.

Se separaron faltas de aire, ruborizadas y con una sonrisa

Q: Te veo mañana – y se dirigió a su auto.

Rachel la observó hasta que el beetle rojo se perdió de vista.

Rachel entró a la sala y vio que su hermana la estaba esperando en un sofá.

T: ¿Te sientas? Por favor – le dijo débilmente-

Rachel obedeció y se sentó en frente de su hermana algo incomoda.

T: Rachel, lo siento tanto – le soltó-

La menor de las hermanas levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca

T: Di algo, por favor- dijo con la voz temblorosa-

Se sentía fatal, nunca había querido decirle todas esas cosas a su hermana pero no sabía aún las razones de su comportamiento.

R: ¿Qué quieres que diga? –levantó los hombros y los dejó caer pesadamente como señal de indiferencia

Tammy suspiró

T: La verdad lo lamento Rach. No sabía porque te dije todo eso – explicaba- pero bueno, después de razonarlo… me di cuenta que estaba celosa… ESTOY celosa y preocupada

Rachel que había encontrado el suelo muy interesante volteó a verla directo a los ojos

R: ¿celosa? ¿por qué? – frunció el ceño-

T: Porque tú nunca te has enamorado y siento que lo harás de Quinn. Creo que te perderé y me preocupa que sientas cosas tan fuertes por ella y que pueda lastimarte – lagrimas brotaban ya de sus ojos- tengo miedo Rach. Eres mi hermana pequeña y si no puedo protegerte… si ahora será el turno de Quinn… ¿Quién seré yo para ti? – terminó en un susurro-

Rachel inmediatamente se puso de pie y se sentó a lado de su hermana abrazando a ésta que se encontraba sollozando.

R: Serás mi hermana mayor. Siempre lo serás – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla- y si llegase a amar a Quinn no significa que dejaré de amarte. Eres una parte de mi ¿no?

T: Pero- decía aún en sollozos- y si… y si.. ¿amas más a Quinn que a mi?

A Rachel se le rompió el corazón. Su hermana era todo para ella. Su mejor amiga, su confidente… pero no sabía si iba a sentir cosas aún más fuertes por la rubia. Tammy y ella siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente en todo y no había duda de que el amor de hermanas seguiría ahí.

R: Tam – le levantó la mirada por la barbilla- si llegase a amar a Quinn, sería un amor muy diferente al que tengo contigo. Entonces jamás podría amarlas de la misma manera. Eres mi hermana, ella será mi novia, ni siquiera somos una pareja aún. No nos adelantemos ¿quieres? – Tammy asintió – y ambas sabemos que si me rompe el corazón, tú y Santana le darán una paliza.

Tammy rió con lagrimas cayendo aún por sus mejillas.

T: Tienes razón – se enderezó- y en serio siento todas esas cosas que te dije. No las decía en serio

R: Lo sé – sonrió-

Ambas se abrazaron pero se separaron por una luz que las cegó por un momento.

R: ¿Qué rayos… - decía frotandose los ojos

T: ¡MAMÁ! – le recriminaba a su madre que se encontraba parada en frente de llas con una cámara fotográfica en mano.

Sh: Se veían tan lindas – decía contenta- tenía que guardar el momento – dijo como si fuera obvio-

Rachel y Tammy sólo giraron los ojos

R: Me largo a dormir- dijo poniendose de pie y dirigiendose a las escaleras, Tammy detrás de ellas.

* * *

><p>Otro día en McKinley, todo parecía normal excepto por ciertos adolescentes.<p>

Rachel le contaba todo lo sucedido a Kurt quien estaba igual o más emocionado que ella. Le contó desde lo de Quinn hasta lo de Tammy.

K: ¡ES GENIAL! – decía emocionado mientras Rachel ponía al tanto a Mercedes que se dirigió hacia ellos muy confundida – No sólo arreglaste las cosas con Tammy, sino que además ¡TENDRÁS NOVIA!

Kurt dijo lo último algo fuerte y un grupo de chicas que pasaba por donde ellos estaban se detuvieran e inmediatamente se dirigieron a Rachel.

-: ¿Tendrás novia? – dijo arrogantemente –

La chica era bonita, cabello castaño, ojos azules y como las chicas que iban con ella, con uniformes de animadoras.

R: Así es Marley. – dijo la morena secamente-

A Rachel no le caía muy bien la chica. Habían tenido sexo unas cuantas veces pero Marley siempre parecía querer más.

Siempre le insistía en que si eran novias serían la pareja más popular de la escuela, Pero a Rachel ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Sólo era sexo casual y la chica de ojos azules ya trataba de dominarla como si tuviera algún derecho.

Ma: Y se puede saber ¿quién es? – dijo visiblemente molesta-

R: ¿ Para qué quieres saber? – jugaba con ella, sabía claramente por qué quería saber-

Ma: Tuvimos sexo, creo que tengo derecho a saber

Kurt y Mercedes reían por lo bajo pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada fría de Marley

R: ¡Oh! Vamos Marley, no creerás que con que hayamos tenido sexo unas cuantas veces ya significas algo para mi

Marley pareció molestarse más y todo el color se le fue directo a la cara

Ma: ¡Pues si! Si lo creo

R: Si las cosas fueran así, entonces creo que la mitad de las chicas de esta escuela tendrían los mismos derechos que tú – dijo sonriendo-

La castaña se dio vuelta muy molesta y se alejó con las otras animadoras.

Kurt y Mercedes no dejaban de reír

M: Deberías hacerle caso Rach, a lo mejor y te pone un lindo collar con correa y te saca a pasear

Kurt y Rachel rieron libremente aunque en el interior la morena sabía que Marley sería muy capaz

R: Ya, cállense y vamos a clase – dijo sonriendo-

* * *

><p>Quinn y Charlie se encontraban caminando animadamente por los pasillos.<p>

Quinn no podía esperar para su cita y Charlie no podía esperar para hablar con Tammy

Y hablando de Tammy…

La morena iba directo hacia ellas, tan radiante en su uniforme como siempre.

T: Hola Quinn, Charlie – les sonrió – Charlie ¿podemos hablar?

Ch: Si, claro – dijo feliz

Q: Las dejo – y se alejó por el pasillo

T: ¿cómo estás? – dijo algo tímida –

Ch: Perfecta ahora que te veo – dijo sonriendo-

Tammy se ruborizó y pensó "es ahora o nunca"

T: Charlie… yo sé que Rachel te dijo que soy hetero y que se supone salgo con Sam…

Ch: ¿Se supone? – dijo confundida-

T: Si… el se va a Houston la próxima semana y ya terminamos pero la gente aún no lo sabe

Ch: Oh… - dijo esperando a escuchar que más tenía la morena por decir-

T: Pero la verdad es que… me… me gustas…

Y ahí estaban, fuegos artificiales en la mente de Charlie, mariposas en su estomago, tambores en su corazón y cientos de colibríes zumbando alrededor de sus piernas

T: Entonces ¿qué dices? – preguntó mordiendose el labio inferior-

Ch: Disculpa, no escuché nada después de "me gustas" – dijo apenada-

T: Ah.. tranquila, si eso te molestó yo puedo irme y..

Ch: No No! – la interrumpió – es sólo que yo tenía planeado decírtelo primero

T: -se ruborizó aún más, parecía que iba a explotar – entonces nos gustamos…-

Ch: Nos gustamos – sonrió-

T: Bueno… eh.. –balbuceaba- lo que te había dicho antes es que mi mamá me quitó el castigo por hoy debido a la cita de Quinn y Rachel… - tomó airé- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

A Charlie se le iluminaron los ojos, estaba feliz. El mejor día de su vida.

Ch: Sería un honor salir contigo – dijo al fin- ¿te acompaño a tu clase? – y le tendió la mano a la morena que la aceptó gustosa-

* * *

><p>Rachel seguí distraída platicando con Kurt y Mercedes cuando Puck se acercó a donde estaban sentados esperando al señor Heiman.<p>

P: Hola primor, jew babe, pinocho – los saludó a su modo-

M: Hola Puck – dijo la chica de color-

R: ¿Qué quieres Puck? – dijo sonriente-

P:¿No puedo venir a saludarlos? – frunció el ceño-

K: Claro, pero todos sabemos que quieres algo – razonó el chico de ojos azules-

P: Bueno si- admitió- el blog de Jacob dice que tienes novia y que Marley Rose está esperando que reveles su identidad para "mostrarle que ella me pertenece" – dijo imitando la voz de Marley-

R: Esa tipa está loca – dijo molesta-

P: Pero ¿es cierto? – volvió a preguntar-

R: Si, Puck. Tendremos una cita hoy para formalizar – sonrió al recordar a la rubia-

P: ¿y quién es?

R: Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – se burló del chico del mohawk-

P: Oh! Vamos! .- se quejó-

En ese momento entró el señor Heiman y pidió que se sentaran en sus lugares.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba tan aburrida en clase de matemáticas, tenía ganas de hablar con Rachel pero sabía que su celular le sería devuelto hasta el momento de la cita.<p>

Sintió de repente unos golpesitos en el hombro y volteó para encontrarse con un chico alto, castaño que se le hacía familiar…

-: Hola – dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

Q: emmm ¿hola?

-: Soy Finn. Estoy en el glee club

Q: Oh! Ya… sabía que te me hacías familiar.

F: Si… Quinn ¿cierto?

Q: Si, mi nombre es Quinn ¿qué se te ofrece?

F: Emm bueno, sólo quería decirte que creo que eres muy bonita – "aquí vamos" pensó la rubia- y que bueno, creo que me gustas – se ruborizó –

Quinn sentía la necesidad de detenerlo

Q: Es muy dulce de tu parte pero..

Fue interrumpida por el chico

F: ¡Y! – dijo en voz fuerte para callar a la chica y que le diera algo en que pensar para invitarla a salir – si quieres unirte al glee club yo puedo ayudarte

Q: A si? ¿cómo? – eso ya no le preocupaba nada, ahora la capitana sería su novia-

F: Verás, Rachel Berry es mi ex novia y yo puedo…

Q: ¡espera! ¿tu ex novia? - ¿qué Rachel no era gay?-

F: Si… yo sé que ahora le gustan las chicas y todo eso, pero antes de que se decidiera, nosotros éramos novios y bueno, ahora somos muy buenos amigos

Quinn se sintió celosa al instante ¿amiga con su ex novio? No no… habría unas cuantas cosas que platicar. Pero por el momento no podía dejar de decirle al chico que ahora Rachel era de ella.

Q: Son tan raras las cosas de la vida – dijo como sin importancia-

F: A, si? ¿por qué? – dio confundido-

Q: Porque Rachel y yo formalizaremos nuestra relación hoy

Quinn casi ríe al ver la cara de asombro de Finn

F: ¿entonces tú eres la chica de la que hablaba la pagina de Jacob?

Q: ¿qué? – dijo sin saber de que rayos hablaba el otro chico-

F: Quinn… debo advertirte

Q: - frunció el ceño- ¿qué debes advertirme?

F: Que bueno,.. hay muchas chicas que morirían por ser novias de Rachel, porque bueno, es sexy, graciosa, canta genial, es sencilla – cada vez que finn la describía parecía que su rostro se hacía cada vez más triste- y bueno – se aclaró la garganta- está ésta chica.

Q: ¿qué chica? – Quinn estaba molesta, nadie debía pretender a su futura novia, sólo ella-

F: Marley Rose. Ella es muy controladora y bueno, parece que quiere encerrar a Rach en una caja de cristal en su casa bajo llave sólo donde ella pueda verla – hizo como si le diera un escalofrío- está loca y obsesionada con ella. Ten cuidad, sería capaz de lastimarte

Q: Quisiera verla intentandolo – dijo confiada.

Pero si le aterraba la idea de que alguien estuviera obsesionada con su futura novia.

Q: Gracias por el aviso – sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada esa clase- me voy

Y se levantó, salió del aula a buscar a Rachel quien seguramente estaría en la cafetería

* * *

><p>Rachel la vio que iba entrando y se levantó para indicarle donde estaban sentados<p>

Pero en lugar de eso, la rubia le tomó la cara y la besó justo en medio de la cafetería.

Todo parecía haberse pausado.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tammy, Charlie y Puck que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Rachel se paralizó por la sorpresa pero después le siguió el ritmo a la rubia.

Una vez se separaron, la cafetería se llenó de susurros

R: Wow. Si así me vas a saludar cada vez que nos separemos… - le sonrió-

Q: Eres mi futura novia, es bueno que los demás lo sepan ¿no?

La sonrisa de Rachel cayó

R: Ehh.. si.. Quinn, ven sentemonos – podía sentir aún las cientos de miradas sobre ellas-

Ch: ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – le preguntó a su hermana-

Q: ¿qué tiene de malo que bese a mi próxima a ser novia?

K: Que, bueno. Creo que te has ganado unas cuantas enemigas – dijo Kurt diciendole a Quinn con la mirada que volteara a su alrededor-

Muchas chicas la veían con odio

Q; Bueno, si es el riesgo que tengo que correr por estar contigo .- dijo tomandole la mano a la morena-

R: Yo te protegeré, no te preocupes – le dio un beso rápido-

S: ¡wooow! ¡tienen que escuchar a Rose! Está muerta de celos – decía la latina mientras llegaba tomada de la mano con Brittany y se sentaban

B: Está como loca diciendo que te va a descuartizar Quinn

La rubia tragó saliva

T: Nosotras nos encargaremos que no pase – le dijo para tranquilizarla –

S: Bueno ¿y ustedes que? Señal+o las manos entrelazadas de Tammy y Charlie-

Estas se ruborizaron

T: Nos gustamos

Ch: Y saldremos hoy

B: ¡SAN! Ellas saldrán hoy, Quinn y Rachel saldrán hoy.. – la interrumpió Kurt-

K: Blaine y yo también saldremos – dijo feliz-

B: ¡SAN! Todos los unicornios saldrán hoy. Yo también quiero salir – cruzó los brazos-

S: No tienes porque ponerte así Britt. Salgamos

B: Genial – sonrió-

P: O..kaaaay . Entonces, ahora ¿si permitirás que tu futura mujer esté en el glee club?

Todos voltearon a ver a Rachel

R: Creo que es obvio ¿no? – besó a la rubia una vez más-


End file.
